Stalker
by Alexz Recoro
Summary: Brennan has a stalker, and now Booth has to protect her. But can he keep her safe when she doesn’t think she’s in danger? BoothBrennan
1. What if I promise not to kill you?

Stalker

Author: Alexz Recoro

Summary: Brennan has a stalker, and now Booth has to protect her. But can he keep her safe when she doesn't think she's in danger? Booth/Brennan

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Bones

Feedback: Please read and review.

CHAPTER ONE

"It's a little creepy Angela. He's everywhere!"

"Sweetie, I think you should tell Booth."

"Tell Booth what?"

Federal Agent Seeley Booth smirked at the way Angela jumped at the sound of his voice. Dr. Temperance Brennan just turned her head toward the handsome G-Man and raised her eyebrow at him. Once again, she had sensed his presence before he had spoken.

"Nothing Booth. Forget you heard that." Tempe tried to brush him off, but Angela was concerned for her friend, so she jumped in.

"Booth, I think Brennan has a stalker."

"_What!" _Booth exploded.

"Angela!" Tempe spun around to face her friend. "Shut up! He doesn't need to know!"

"Bones, this could be dangerous." Booth protested.

"I can handle it." Tempe insisted.

"Just tell me what's going on."

"Why don't you tell me why you're here?"

"No fair Bones, I asked you first."

"What are you, five?"

"Bones. . ." Booth had a pleading look in his eyes. A pleading look that was mixed in with a demanding look. For just a second, Temp wondered how he could make her want to slap him and still look endearingly cute at the same time.

_'Stop that!' _She scolded herself, then glared at Booth.

"Fine." Tempe agreed with a sigh. "It's just not a big deal. Angela dragged me to a club about two weeks ago and there was this guy who kept bothering us."

"He wouldn't take no for an answer." Angela jumped into the conversation. "We even left and went to another club to try and get rid of him, but he followed us."

"He was getting so creepy that we finally called it a night." Tempe said. "But ever since then, I've been seeing him everywhere. I see him when I go jogging in the morning, when Angela and I got for lunch, when I go home at night, everywhere!"

"Bones!" Booth was obviously annoyed. "You should have told me sooner!"

"Booth, this is not a big deal!" Tempe protested.

"Yes it is."

"Booth, listen to me. Yes, this guy is a little creepy, but I can handle him." She glared at Booth. "Now, what do you want?" Booth sighed, and decided to give up for now.

"Just the files from some of our cases."

"What? Why?"

"The Bureau wants to use them at Quantico."

"Oh." Tempe blinked. "Come on then. I have them in my office." She pushed her chair back from the table in the lounge where she had been having coffee with Angela.

She set her cup in the sink then turned to Angela. "How's the facial reconstruction of the Viking coming?"

"I'm almost done sweetie. But half of the jaw and one of the cheekbones is gone, so I'm having a little bit of trouble."

"Okay. Keep me updated."

"Bones, can we go?" Booth complained from the doorway.

"All right, I'm coming." Tempe glared at him as she stopped in front of him. "You're standing in my way."

"I know." He smirked at her, still blocking the doorway.

"Booth, just move."

"Well, since you asked so nicely. . ." He turned sideways so that Tempe could squeeze past him. She did so, trying to ignore the warmth that spread through her body at the contact of her chest with his.

"Ass." She hissed as she stalked away towards her office, with Booth trailing behind her, still smirking.

"Why Bones, I'm hurt."

"Shut up Booth."

"Bones, you're killing me here."

"You know, I can arrange for you to meet with Zack's beetles on an intimate level."

"Zack's beetles?"

"His _flesh eating_ beetles."

"Oh." The smirk left Booth's face while another bloomed on Tempe's. They both entered her office, and Booth made himself comfortable on her couch while she gathering up the files he requested.

"Here Booth." She piled the files into his lap and tapped the top with her fingers.

"Careful with these, okay?"

"Yes Bones." Booth rolled his eyes teasingly.

"I don't like my files leaving the building."

"I'll bring them back, scouts honor."

"I don't know what that means."

"It's a promise Bones." Booth stood up, but wasn't paying attention to where Tempe was standing. He bumped into her, which made her stumble back against her desk and scattered the files everywhere.

"God, Bones, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" Booth reached out a hand, and Tempe took it. She winced and rubbed one hip as he pulled her up.

"Ouch." She mumbled.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Booth, I just bumped my hip." They both squatted down to pick up the files and Booth grinned at her.

"Sorry Bones."

"No problem." She placed the last file back in his arms and then used his shoulder to push herself to her feet.

Before he really thought about what he was doing, Booth reached up and covered her hand with his. Tempe almost jumped out of her skin, then she stared at him, wide eyed.

"What are you doing?" She whispered. Booth looked up at her, and then grinned as he took her hand off his shoulder and enfolded her small hand in his bigger one.

"Come here." He whispered, pulling her down. She fell into him, knocking him back and landing in his lap.

"What are you doing?" She repeated, trying to push herself up. Booth caught both of her wrists and grinned at her.

"Come to dinner with me."

"_WHAT!"_

"Come on Bones. Come to dinner with me."

"No Booth."

"Please Bones?" Booth grinned at her and Tempe glared at him, even as she felt her resolve weakening.

"You think you can just flash that charming smile of yours and get whatever you want, don't you?" She accused. He just shrugged and continued to grin, his hands still trapping her wrists. Tempe sighed in frustration. "Okay, fine."

"Is that a yes?" He teased.

"Yes." She hissed, glaring at him.

"'Yes' what, Bones?"

"Yes, I'll go to dinner with you, okay? Damn you."

"Aw, that hurts Bones."

"You are a cruel man."

"I've heard that." Booth said with a laugh, releasing Tempe's wrists and letting her scramble away from him, still cursing him under her breath. He listened closely, then laughed as he climbed to his feet.

"Bones, are you cussing at me in a foreign language?"

"Yes." She told him bluntly. "Get out. Now."

"I'm going, I'm going. I'll pick you up here, about . . . six thirty?"

"Six thirty is fine. Out. Now."

"I'm gone. Bye Bones." Booth turned around and left, throwing a cheeky wave over his shoulder. Temp restrained herself from throwing a large brass paperweight shaped like a skull at his head. Just barely.

BONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONES

"Oh my God sweetie! I can't believe he asked you to dinner!" Angela was making Tempe dizzy as she danced around her office.

"Angela, please sit down. You're making me dizzy."

"Oh, sweetie, I'm just doing a victory dance! I'm allowed."

"I don't know what that means."

"Brennan, honey, what are you wearing to dinner?" Angela asked suddenly.

"Since he's picking me up in about five minutes, what I'm wearing now. Why?"

Angela leaned back and studied Tempe's outfit. She was wearing black jeans, boots with a half inch heel and a dark blue and black camisole underneath a long shelve blouse that matched the color of her eyes. Angela grinned.

"You look great honey. Just let your hair down and you'll be fine."

"Angela, it's just dinner between two colleagues."

"Bren, he asked you while you were lying across his lap."

"I wasn't. . . ." Temp started to protest, but was cut off by the sight of Booth strolling into the lab, still in his suit, but without his tie. "Never mind." She muttered. Angela just grinned as Tempe reached up and pulled the pony tail holder out of her hair, then ran her fingers through it a few times. Angela gave her a huge grin and a thumbs up just as Booth stuck his head into her office.

"You ready Bones?"

"Yeah." Tempe shrugged her leather jacket on as she stood up from her chair. Angela followed the pair out of the museum and into the parking lot.

"Have fun you two." She called as they split up. "Do things I would do!"

"Angela!"

"I love you sweetie! Bye Booth!"

"Good bye Angela!" Booth called back, waving to the artist as she got into her car and drove away. With a laugh, Booth guided Tempe towards the black SUV with a hand on the small of her back. Surprisingly, she didn't protest or step away. Instead she slowed her step and leaned slightly towards Booth. They didn't talk as they made their way to the vehicle, there was no need. The silence wasn't awkward, instead it was comfortable. Booth was the one who finally broke it when they had climbed into the car.

"So, where do you want to eat? Any preferences?"

"How about Sid's? I like to eat there."

"I like that idea." Booth said with a grin.

"I want to sit in a booth though." Tempe said with a grin. Booth laughed, enjoying the twinkle in her eyes.

"You got a deal Bones."

Tempe couldn't believe how much she enjoyed having dinner with Booth, without anyone else from the lab, and when the two of them weren't exhausted because of a case. They talked about work mostly, but also about their lives before they met. Booth told her about his time in military, and about his son. Tempe told Booth about her life during and after college, including something she hadn't intended.

"You were married?" He raised an eyebrow at her. She nodded, playing with her fork.

"Yeah, for about seven months."

"Seven _months_?"

"Yeah. He . . . wasn't who I thought he was." She looked away. "That seems to be a trait that the men I date share."

"Oh, Bones." Booth reached out and placed his hand over hers. Without really thinking about it, Tempe turned her hand around so that she was cupping his hand and Booth smiled. "Bones, those guys were asses. If they couldn't see how amazing you are, they don't deserve you."

"Thanks Booth." Tempe said, giving him a smile.

"You're welcome Bones." Booth grinned at her and laced their fingers together. "So, anything else you want to tell me?"

"I have a daughter."

"Really? You always say you don't have kids whenever someone asks."

Tempe shrugged. "I guess I just didn't want anyone to know, that's all. You didn't tell anyone about Parker until Christmas."

"You got me there. What's her name?"

"Sandrianna. I call her Sandri."

"That's cute. How old is she?"

"She's five and in the first grade."

"The first grade? At five?"

"She's smart." Tempe couldn't help the proud smile that spread across her face. "She's a year ahead and is the smartest kid in her class."

"Sounds like she's just like her mom." Booth said with a grin. He ran his thumb across the back of her hand and felt her shiver. "Do you have a picture?"

"Yeah." Tempe, reluctantly, freed her hand from Booth's and pulled a picture out of her wallet and slid it to Booth. He picked it up and had to smile.

"God, Bones, she looks just like you."

"I know." Tempe beamed. "Isn't she cute?"

"She's absolutely beautiful. Like mother, like daughter."

"Thanks." Tempe muttered, looking down and blushing. Booth grinned.

"I only speak the truth."

Tempe looked up at him and smiled, her eyes lighting up. "Thanks Booth. Really."

"Your welcome." Booth said, then finished his coffee. "Are you done?"

"Yeah." Tempe slid out from the booth and reached for her jacket, but Booth snatched it up, and then held it open for her, earning a smile in return. Booth threw some money on the table for the bill, waved at Sid, then held the door for Tempe as they stepped out into the cold winter night.

Without really thinking about it, Booth slid an arm around Tempe's shoulders as they walked down the street towards his black SUV. To his delighted surprise, she didn't seem to mind. In fact, she stepped closer to him, and reached up with her hand to lace her fingers with his where they dangled over her shoulder. They didn't speak, just walked in comfortable silence. Tempe even let her head rest on Booth's shoulder, which caused him to smile. They reached the SUV, climbed in and drove back to the Jeffersonian, where Tempe had parked her car. Booth parked in his usual spot, then walked with Tempe the few yards to her car.

Booth touched Tempe's arm, and when she turned to face him, he teasingly pinned her to the car by placing his hands on either side of her hips and leaning over her. She grinned up at him, her eyes twinkling when they caught the light of the streetlamps.

"Well, Agent Booth, what do you think your doing?" She teased.

"Hmm." Booth muttered, smiling down at her. "I think I'm trying to decide how far I can go before you kill me."

"What if I promise not to kill you?" She whispered, her eyes darkening to almost black while he watched.

**AN:**_ Okay, so that the first chapter. What do you think? And in case your wondering, yes I have read the orginal books, in fact, I have the entire series. But since the show doesn't exactly run with the books, I'm not going to either. Deal with it. If you haven't read the books and have no idea what I'm talking about, then just ignore the last sentence. Oh, and more on the whole stalker think in the next chapter. I got inspired and had to write Booth/Temperance fluff. Besides, I think the whole 'him protecting her' thing will be a lot cuter because of it. Anyway, reveiw! And I'll get the next chapter out as soon as I can. I've got it about half-way written already. _

_Bye!_


	2. I'm on my way

CHAPTER TWO

Booth didn't answer with a word. Instead, he slid his arms around her waist and bent his head until his lips touched hers. Her lips trembled, but parted as they touched his. Then touched again. Tempe recovered from the shock enough to wrap her arms around his neck, and she slid one of her hands up into his hair. One of his hands moved up to cradle the back of her head. Booth pulled back to breathe, and rested his forehead against hers. Tempe opened her eyes and grinned at him. When his eyes met hers, he found he couldn't resist and he captured her lips in another kiss, this one hot and intense, a kiss that left both of them breathless.

Booth pressed his face against Tempe's. He could feel her breath on his lips, and when he breathed out, he felt her shiver.  
"God Bones." He whispered, his lips brushing against hers. "Do you have any idea what you do to me?"  
"If it's anything like what you do to me," Tempe whispered back, giving him a small kiss, "then I think I have a pretty good idea." She had to smile against his lips when he chuckled.  
"Cute Bones. Cute."  
"Thank you." She replied cheekily.

Booth laughed again and pulled her close. He nuzzled her neck, which made Tempe laugh. She breathed in his scent, almost whimpering when he kissed her cheek and pulled back.  
"I have to go." He said with a sigh, kissing her gently on the forehead.  
"I have to go too." Tempe agreed.  
"Listen, Bones." Booth framed her face with his hands, sliding his fingers into her hair to hold her head. "About that stalker . . ." He kissed her quickly to stop her protest, then continued. "I know you can take care of yourself, but I care about you, so be careful, all right? I don't want you hurt."

Tempe felt her heart melt at the concern in his eyes and she smiled at him.  
"I'll be careful." She told him gently, kissing his cheek. "I promise."  
"All right." He grinned as he slid his hand slowly down her face, then removed his hands and stepped back. "I'll see you later."  
"Bye." Tempe said, climbing into her car and driving home.

BONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONES

_He had watched her all day. God, she was beautiful. And she was all his. Of course, she just hadn't realized it yet. She didn't think she was ready for a relationship right now, but he knew better. He was perfect for her right now, and he knew it. He had seen her looking at him in the nightclub. But now that damn FBI agent was moving in on _his_ girl. He had seen them kissing in the parking lot. He didn't blame Temperance of course. She was a woman and weak. But he did blame the FBI agent. He would have to be punished, along with Temperance of course. Just because he didn't blame her didn't mean she could escape the consequences of her actions. _

_Damn it, she was on the phone with him again! She just saw that damn FBI guy, what could she possibly have to say to him? He could tell that it was him by the way she was acting. When she talked to her friend Angela, she curled up on the couch. When she talked to anyone else from work, she paced. But when she talked to Booth, she was all over the place. She sat on the couch, then she stood up, then she started to pace, then she leaned against the wall, then she sat back down again. And she played with her hair whenever she talked to Booth. This was getting ridiculous. He was going to have to do something about this. _

BONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONES

Tempe was just pulling into her parking space when her cell phone rang. She smiled when the caller ID told her who it was. Tempe flipped her phone open.  
"Hello Booth."  
"Hi Bones."  
"Why are you calling me? I just saw you ten minutes ago. What's up?"  
"Take it easy Bones. I just wanted to make sure you got home all right."  
"Why wouldn't I?"

Tempe has locked her car and was almost to her front door. She grinned when she heard Booth growl in frustration.  
"Bones, you have some creepy guy stalking you, remember?"  
"He is not stalking me Booth. Just following me around. Everywhere I go."  
"Yeah, that's stalking Bones."  
"You worry too much Booth." Tempe opened her door and was almost knocked off her feet by her huge, gray tom cat. He meowed pitifully while throwing all twenty three pounds of himself at her shins. Tempe wondered if she'd have a bruise tomorrow. Temporally forgetting who she was on the phone with, she bent down to stroke her pet.

"Aw, poor Bones." She cooed. "Are you hungry?"  
"Bones, are you talking to yourself?" Booth asked suddenly, making Tempe jump slightly. Bones obviously wasn't hungry because he took the opportunity to try and shove Tempe in the direction of the living room.  
"No, I wasn't talking to myself." She retorted, giving into her cat's demands. "I was talking to my cat."  
"You have a cat?"  
"Yes."  
"And its name is Bones?"  
"_His_ name is Bones, yes."  
"Oh."

There was silence from Booth for a few seconds. Tempe sat on the couch next to Bones, who instantly became a limp ball of fur as he sagged against her. She scratched behind his ears and was rewarded with a loud purr.  
"So, is the why you don't like me calling you 'Bones'?" Booth asked. Tempe stretched as she stood up and began to pace.  
"Yes." She told him. "That was the reason at first."  
"At first?"  
"Well . . ." She fidgeted with a strand of hair and bit her lip as she leaned against the wall. "Honestly, I don't really mind that much any more."  
"I only call you Bones because I like you. It's just a private pet name."  
"I know. That's why I don't care any more. In fact, I kind of like it."

Tempe smiled when she heard Booth laugh. She wondered over to the window, leaning against the glass and studying her reflection. She saw something move outside and frowned. When she focused, she saw the movement again, along with something else that made her jump back with a gasp before she could stop herself.  
"Bones? What is it?"  
"I thought I saw someone."  
"What?"  
"I think someone's outside my window."  
"Are you sure?"  
"No."  
"'No' there's nobody there, or 'no' you're not sure?"  
"The second one."

Tempe desperately tried to scan the area outside her window, but the deep winter darkness had swallowed up all traces of the movement. She couldn't see anything, but that didn't mean there wasn't anything, or anyone, out there. Or, it could mean exactly that. She might not be seeing anything because there might not be anything to see.  
"Bones, do you want me to come over?" Booth's voice startled her, and made her jump for the second time that night. Suddenly feeling very, very cold, Tempe wrapped her free arm around herself and shivered. She chewed on her bottom lip for a moment before answering Booth's question. Unfortunately, she answered with a question.  
"Do . . . do you . . . want to come over?" She asked, horrified and wanting to slap herself because of how scared and pleading she sounded. She prayed Booth hadn't heard the fear in her voice. Her prayers went unanswered.

"I'm coming over. Okay, Bones?" She heard movement on his side, heard the jingle of car keys. "Hold on Bones, I'm on my way."  
"Hurry." Tempe whimpered, not caring how helpless she sounded. She could _feel_ someone out there, watching her, and she was terrified.  
"I'm coming babe." He assured her. Neither one noticed the endearment. At least, they didn't comment on it. Tempe heard a door shut over the phone, then a jingle of car keys as they unlocked a door. She breathed a sigh of relief. Booth was on his way. Everything would be fine. You'd have to be stupid to try something with an FBI agent around.

But Tempe's relief was short lived as something suddenly flew at the window. She screamed and threw up her arms, instinctively moving back. Her feet tangled together and she fell backwards as her window shattered. Her head struck the floor hard enough to bounce and her vision went white, then black. She could feel the glass falling on her and cutting her, and there was blood on her face. She moaned, then began sinking into blackness. Just before she slipped completely into unconsciousness, she heard Booth's voice coming from her dropped cell phone.  
"Bones! Are you okay? What happened? Bones? Bones, answer me! BONES!"  
_'Booth . . .'_ Was Tempe's last thought as she allowed the darkness to swallow her.

**AN:**_ Okay, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed. I can't remember all the names, so you get a group thank you. THANK YOU! I love reviews! And I love it that you guys like my story. That means so much to me! Altough I was a little disappointed that no one mentioned my favorite line 'What if I promise not to kill you?'. Oh well. Anyway, here's chapter two. I'm working on Chapter three right now, but it might not get posted for a few days because I have to go tour a campus soon, so I'll be busy. But I'll get it out as fast as possible. Thanks again for all the reviews! Review again please!_


	3. Wake up Bones

CHAPTER THREE

"Bones! Are you okay? What happened? Bones! Bones, answer me! BONES!" When he didn't get an answer, Booth stomped on the gas pedal, his heart trying to force its way up his throat. Tempe hadn't spoken a word every since she had screamed, followed by the sound of glass shattering and Booth was terrified. Tempe wasn't someone who got scared easily. That woman had nerves of steel. But she had seen something that had badly frightened her, and now her silence had Booth so scared he was shaking. He had to get to her. He was about fifteen minutes away from Tempe's apartment. He made it there in five minutes.

Booth burst out of his car, barely remembering to grab his keys and shut the car door before bolting to Tempe's door.  
"Bones!" He yelled, bursting into the apartment, having opened the door with the spare key Tempe had shown him. "Bones! Where are you? Bones!" A frantic meowing drew him to the living room, where a horrifying sight was waiting for him. Tempe was laying on the floor, motionless, in front of a smashed window, covered in glass and blood. Suddenly, Booth was almost knocked off his feet by Tempe's frantic cat. The twenty three pound gray tom cat kept plunging forward, attempting to get to Tempe, only to be driven back by the sharp glass shards, yowling in pain and desperation. The cat's paws were dripping blood, there was blood on the floor, and there was blood all over the cat's fur.

Booth snatched the cat up and wrapped his coat around the desperate feline. Seeming to sense that Booth was there to help Tempe, the cat stopped struggling and lay limply in the coat, letting out a meow every now and then. Moving carefully, Booth made his way to Tempe's side. She was cut all over, with bits of glass sticking out of her skin. There were several cuts on her face, which were bleeding freely, especially the ones on her forehead and hairline. He was pretty sure that there were pieces of glass embedded in those wounds, but the blood made it hard to tell.  
"Bones?" He whispered, kneeling next to her. Despite the blood, none of the wounds looked serious. Booth gently began to brush the glass off of her body, gently freeing the ones that had pierced her skin. He slid his hand behind her head and felt the huge bump, but thankfully, there was no blood.

"Come on Bones, wake up. Come on babe, come on, come on back Bones."  
"Hmm . . ." Tempe moaned, moving her head. Using the shelve of his dress shirt, Booth wiped some of the blood off her face. Right now, he could care less about his shirt.  
"That's if babe, come on."  
"Booth . . ." Tempe whispered, her eyes fluttering open. She couldn't help but smile when she saw him leaning over her. "Hey stranger."  
"Hey yourself." He cupped her cheek and rubbed his thumb across her lips gently, smiling when she sucked her breath in. "God, Bones, you scared me half to death, you know that?"

"Sorry." Tempe tried to sit up, but ended up falling against Booth's chest when her world spun and tilted crazily. "Uhh."  
"Easy babe." Booth said soothingly, rubbing her arms.  
"What happened?" Temped asked. She started to feel nauseous, so she closed her eyes and turned her face into Booth's chest, gripping his shirt tightly when the slight movement made her head throb. He wrapped his arms around her securely.  
"What do you remember?" He whispered.  
"The window shattering." She said, swallowing a whimper at the pain in her head. And the cuts on her forehead were bleeding again, the blood soaking into Booth's shirt.

For the first time, Booth noticed the brick lying nearby, with a piece of paper tied around it.  
"Hey Bones, look."  
"What is it?" Tempe asked, not opening her eyes, or removing her face from his chest.  
"It's a brick, that must be what broke the window . . . Bones? What's wrong? Are you okay Bones?"  
"No." Tempe whimpered, her grip tightening on his shirt. "My head hurts, and I think . . ." She swallowed hard. "I think I'm going to be sick."  
"It's okay babe. I got you." Booth, knowing that Tempe probably couldn't walk, scooped her up into his arms and made his way toward her bathroom. He made it just in time. Tempe leaned over the toilet, and Booth rubbed her back as she emptied her stomach. When she was done, she closed her eyes and leaned back against Booth's chest. He held her close.

"You okay?" He whispered into her hair.  
"I'm better." She admitted, her eyes still closed.  
"Want me to take you back to the living room?"  
"Yeah." Unwilling to open her eyes, Tempe hid her face in Booth's neck when he stood up with her in his arms. When he set her down on her coach, he saw that the blood was still leaking from her forehead, and he frowned. But before he could say anything, Bones the cat interrupted him. Wiggling out of Booth's coat and meowing insistently, the huge cat limped and stumbled into Tempe's lap, his paws still bleeding freely. Tempe's eyes opened when she felt the cat practically fall into her lap and gasped.  
"Bones!" She scooped him up and held him close. "Oh baby, you're hurt!"  
"He cut his paws when he was trying to reach you." Booth told her.

Tempe looked up at Booth, tears in her eyes. "Booth, we have to do something for him, please!"  
"Calm down babe. I have a friend from the service who's a medic. When he was in the same unit as me, he would look after all the base pets as well. I'll call him and he can look at those cuts on your forehead too."  
"Okay." She agreed, burying her face in Bones' fur, ignoring the blood. Booth wanted to gather her up in his arms, but he turned away and pulled out his phone instead.

BONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONES

"Thanks for coming Robbie." Booth said twenty minutes later when he opened the door for Robbie Johnson.  
"I owe you Seeley." Robbie responded, clapping Booth on the shoulder. Robbie was a leanly muscular black man, the same age and height as Booth. They had met and become friends in the service, when Booth had been the unit's sniper and Robbie had been the unit's medic. Unlike Booth, Robbie had stayed in the service and was stationed at a nearby base. When Booth had called, Robbie had come as fast as he could, breaking a few traffic laws in the process.

"Right through here." Booth said, leading Robbie into the living room where Tempe sat on the couch, Bones curled up in her lap. "Robbie, this is Temperance Brennan and Bones."  
"Hey." Robbie said, giving Tempe a friendly smile before taking her face in his hands and tilting her head back to examine her wounds. "Well, it looks like you might have some pieces of glass in here, but they don't look to deep. I don't think you'll need stitches, just some butterfly bandages." He pulled some tweezers and some alcohol pads out of his bag.

"You might want to hold on to something, because this is going to sting." He told her with an apologetic smile. Tempe's huge eyes, the color of a stormy ocean, rose to meet Booth's and she reached out a hand to Booth in a silent plea. Moving swiftly, Booth sat next to her and took her hand in his.  
"Your okay." He whispered. "I'm here, your okay." Tempe flashed him a grateful smile, then let Robbie start cleaning the blood off her face and neck. Even though the alcohol pads stung, Tempe didn't make a sound. She just gritted her teeth and squeezed Booth's hand. She did whimper a few times when Robbie removed the glass, and breathed a sigh of relief when he put the last bandage on. Then he checked the lump on her back of her head and preformed a few quick tests before smiling at her.

"You're lucky. You don't have a concussion, but you will have a nasty headache for a few days. Now, let's take a look at this bug guy." Robbie lifted Bones off of Tempe's lap and moved into the kitchen so he could use the counter. Booth knew that Tempe would want to be with her pet, so he scooped her up for the third time that night and carried her into the kitchen, where he set her in a chair where she could watch. Bones was groggy from blood loss, so Robbie worked fast, washing the paws, removing the glass and cleaning the wounds. Last of all, he cleaned Bones' fur with a damp cloth and wrapped the cat's paws.

"He'll be unhappy with the bandages, but you need to change them every day for about two weeks." Robbie told Tempe as he deposited the sleepy cat in her arms. "Keep his paws as clean and dry as possible."  
"Thank you." Tempe told Robbie, cuddling Bones like a teddy bear when he succumbed to the inevitable and fell asleep.  
"No problem." He gave her a supply of bandages, then let Booth show him out. When Booth returned, Temp was still cuddling her cat, burying her nose in his fur and kissing his ears.  
"Can you stand?" Booth asked her. She nodded, yet still accepted his help when he slipped an arm around her waist and let her lean heavily on him. Booth led her back to the couch.

"Have a seat." He urged. "Robbie said to make sure that you rest."  
"All right." Tempe curled up on the couch, still clutching Bones to her chest. "What about the brick?"  
"I'm looking at it right now." Booth assured her. Making sure he didn't touch the brick with his bare hands, Booth untied the note from the brick, then read it out loud, his blood running cold.  
"'You're on the phone too much. Stop it. Remember, you're mine and I am always watching.'" Booth raised his eyes to look at Tempe, and her face was white. This time, he acted on the urge to comfort her. He sat next to her and wrapped her arms around her, pulling her close and letting her rest against his chest.  
"That's it." He whispered. "You can't stay here, that wacko's already caused damage. You and the cat are coming to stay with me."

"Booth . . ." Tempe tried to protest, but Booth cupped her chin and tilted her head back so he could kiss her. For a few breathless moments, their lips and tongues battled each other, then Booth pulled back, just far enough to talk.  
"Please Bones." He murmured, his lips brushing against hers. "For once in your life, please don't argue. Please, don't fight me on this." And, for once, Tempe didn't argue with Booth. Instead, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his head down for another kiss.


	4. His Name Is Pete

CHAPTER FOUR

"Come on Bones. Hurry up." Booth urged, shifting the sleeping cat in his arms. "God, this cat ways a ton! What the hell do you feed him?"  
"Shut up Booth." Temp continued to pack, moving slowly because of her head. Booth had called a crime scene team, which had come and gone, taking the brick and the note with them. Now Booth was standing in the doorway of Tempe's bedroom, watching her pack, while trying to hold onto twenty three pounds of limp fur. Tempe looked around the room, the tilted her head to smile at Booth, a smile that made his knees weak. _'God, where did she learn to smile like that?'_ He wondered briefly.

"Booth can you hand me that picture?" She asked motioning at a framed picture on a small table next to the door. Booth glanced at it and had to smile. Tempe and Angela were standing at the beach, holding Sandri between them and beaming at the camera, while a man standing next to Tempe looked like he didn't want to be there, standing a little apart from Tempe, Angela andSandri and frowning.

"Is that Sandri's dad?" He asked gently, handing her the picture. Tempe took it, looking a little sad as she touched her daughters face through the glass.  
"Yeah." She took a deep breath and set the picture gently in the suitcase before zipp8ing it up. Booth set Bones down in the corner, out of the way. The cat didn't even notice, just went right on sleeping.  
"Are you okay Bones?" In two steps, Booth had crossed to her side and cupped her cheek in his hand. She sighed and closed her eyes at the contact, which allowed some of the tears in her eyes to fall. Booth leaned in and kissed them away. "He hurt you, didn't he?" He whispered, resting his forehead on hers, his free hand taking hand and interlacing their fingers.

"Yeah." Temp whispered. She opened her eyes, ocean blue meeting chocolate brown and kissed him, gently and slowly. "But I don't want to talk about him."  
"That's fine." Pulling back after a quick kiss but still holding her hand, Booth grabbed her suitcase and Tempe scooped up Bones with one arm. "Let get going."  
"All right." She agreed.

BONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONES

"Well, here we are." Booth opened the door to the guest room and flipped on the light switch as he set Tempe's suitcase on the floor next to the bed. She followed him in, still clutching her cat like a life line. Bones didn't mind; in fact, he was purring as he viewed the room through half-closed eyes. Booth actually envied that cat. He had food, his litter box, and Tempe, so the cat was perfectly happy. Booth grinned as he man handled the cat's ear, causing the purring to rise in volume. Tempe smiled at him.

"I think he likes you." She said.  
"Well, they say that cat's are a great judge of character." Booth teased. Tempe rolled her eyes and punched Booth's shoulder.  
"You should be honored. Bones doesn't usually like men. You should see what he did to Hodgins. He likes Zach though."

Booth laughed as he scratched under Bones' chin.  
"I think I like this cat." He said. He winked at Tempe. "His owner isn't too bad either."  
"You are full of yourself, aren't you?" Tempe teased, slipping past him and depositing Bones on the bed, where he curled up and made himself comfortable. Tempe smiled as she ran a hand down his spin. "Well, he looks right at home."  
"Yeah, he does." Booth came up behind Tempe and touched her hip. "How about you? Are you going to be okay?"  
"I think so." Tempe turned around the fact Booth and smiled. "Thank you for everything." Gripping his shoulders for balance, Tempe went up on her tiptoes and kissed Booth. It was a kiss that made his head spin, his vision go white and made his heart actually stop for a few seconds before trying to claw it's way out of his chest.

When Tempe pulled back, Booth actually had to gasp for a few moments before he could say anything.  
"Wow." He muttered, trapping Tempe by wrapping his arm around her tiny waist and holding her close. He bent his head and pressed his face against hers, forehead to forehead, nose to nose, and grinned. "You're welcome." He kissed her, quickly and quietly, then stepped back. "You should go to sleep." He rested on hand on her shoulder, right where it met her neck.  
"Good night." Tempe whispered, touching his cheek.  
"Good night." Booth whispered back. He kissed her cheek, then left the room, reluctantly, and went to his empty bed.

BONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONES

His bed was only empty for about two hours.

"Couldn't sleep?" He mumbled into his pillow only moment before Tempe's hand would have touched his shoulder. She jumped, but smiled when he rolled over on his back. He raised an eyebrow when he saw that she had her cat with her.  
"Damn Bones, how can you stand hauling that cat around? He weighs a ton."  
"It's good exercise." She joked, letting Bones slid out of her arms to land on Booth's chest. Booth scratched behind the cat's ears and earned a purr in return.  
"What's wrong Bones? You should be asleep."  
"I couldn't sleep." She sat on the mattress next to him. Booth propped himself up on his elbows, which cause Bones the cat to slid off the side of his chest with and annoyed 'meow'. Tempe and Booth both ignored him.

"You're okay Bones, you're safe." Booth reached out and rubbed her bare arms. She was wearing a pair of silk sleep shorts and a matching tank top that revealed more than it covered. Without really thinking about it, he pulled her down to lay next to him. She stiffened, but he continued to rub his hand up and down her arm and back and held her close against his side and she slowly relaxed enough to drape her arm across his waist and lay her head on his shoulder. Bones the cat let out several irritated meows when he found that he couldn't lay in his usual spot, pressed up against Tempe's stomach, but he eventually settled into a spot on Tempe's pillow, right above her head. Booth was almost asleep when Tempe spoke.

"His name is Pete." She whispered. Booth's hand stopped for a second, then continued its ministrations.  
"Your ex-husband?"  
"Yeah." Tempe felt tears threatening and turned her face into Booth's bare chest, breathing in his spicy, clean scent. He felt the two tears that escaped her eyes and slid his hand up into her hair.  
"Bones? Babe, what did he do to you?"  
"He took my daughter."  
"What?" Booth couldn't believe his ears.  
"He took my daughter." Tempe repeated.  
"Maybe you should start at the beginning Bones." Booth encouraged.

"All right." Tempe took a deep breath. "Well, remember when I told you I was only married for seven months?"  
"Yeah."  
"Well, during the last two months is when I became pregnant with Sandri. She was born only two month's after the divorce became final."  
"Why did it take so long?"  
"Well, once Pete found out I was pregnant, he tried to fight the divorce, but I wouldn't give it. I didn't want, or need, him back in my life."  
"That's my girl." Booth said with a chuckle, brushing his lips across her temple. Tempe smiled and continued.  
"So, when Sandri was born, I had already gone back to my maiden name, so she was born Sandrianna Brennan."

"Was Pete a part of her life?" Booth asked.  
"Yes, but he was never a big part. She was never close to him. I didn't even hear her call him 'Dad' until she was four. And even that was more because he wanted it than because she actually understood who he was. He was _always_ to busy, either with his job or with his social life. Sandri didn't care. She had more fun coming to the lab with me, where Angela and Zach and even Hodges just adored her and spoiled her and catered to her every whim then she did going over the Pete's apartment and having him ignore her and leave her with a babysitter so he could go out."  
"Bastard." Booth hissed. He had to beg and plead and fight Rebecca tooth and nail to see Parker. Tempe had been perfectly happy to let her daughter see her dad when ever Pete wanted, and instead of adoring his beautiful, brilliant daughter, the idiot had _ignored_ her.

Tempe smiled in the dark. "Yeah, he is. All that time he spent ignoring her, and then, suddenly, _I'm_ the bad parent."  
"What happened Bones?"  
"When Sandri was four, I took her out of preschool for three months and took her with me to France."  
"You took your daughter to _France_?"  
"Yeah. Their government requested my help in uncovering, investigating and relocating a medieval graveyard. I would only be at the graveyard during the morning hours, and at a lab later, so I decided to take Sandri with me. She was bored in preschool anyway. She was always smart.

"Pete freaked, but there wasn't anything he could do, I had full custody of Sandri. So off we went."  
"Why did he get mad?"  
"I still don't know. It's not like it hurt Sandri to go to France."  
"Did it help her?"  
"It actually did. One of the archeologists working with me had a son in the first grade whose class spent the morning half of the day teaching classes in English and the other half of the day the classes were in French. I received permission for Sandri to attend during the morning hours, even though she was two years younger than the other kids, and she loved it. A month and a half later, she was speaking French and going for the entire day."  
"So why was he so mad?" Booth turned onto his side so he could see her face, and reached out to tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear.

Tempe shrugged, then reached up and started to trace his features with her fingertips as she shrugged. "Like I said, I have no idea. It's almost like he only got made because it made Sandri happy, and because it was me who made her happy. A few months after that, Pete took me to court. He was moving to New York, and he wanted to take Sandri." Tempe closed her eyes and tried to swallow back her tears, _tried_ being the operative word. "I never had a chance." She whispered, two tears making their way down her cheeks. Booth brushed them away with his thumb.  
"Bones, what are you talking about? I've seen you with kids, and your face just lights up when you talk about Sandri. I bet you're a fantastic mom. I mean, come on, you took her to France! What judge could _possibly_ take your baby away from you?"

"That judge. He owed Pete a favor. Pete's a lawyer, and he had 'helped' the judge out of a pretty tight spot, legally speaking."  
"And in return, he took Sandri away from you and gave her to Pete." Booth was practically shaking with anger. He and Tempe had spent most of their adult lives speaking for those who had no voice, in chasing down those who had broken the laws and bringing them to justice. They defended and protected the law because it was the right thing to do. But two of the people who were supposed to be on the same side of them, on the side of right, had abused and twisted the law to take the most precious thing in Tempe's world away from her.

"I'm so sorry babe." Booth held her close as his words seemed to open the floodgates. She clutched Booth's shoulders as she sobbed into his chest. "Shh, it's okay." Booth mumbled into Tempe's hair. "Let it out. You never allowed yourself to cry about it before, did you?" He whispered.  
"No." Tempe whispered through her tears. "I haven't cried in years. And now, I'm so glad that she's not here, because she would be in danger." She pulled back to look at him with tears still spilling down her cheeks. "What kind of mother would put her child in that kind of danger?"

"Oh Bones. Bones, Bones, Bones." Booth pulled her close, even sitting up with his back against the head board and pulling her into his lap and gently rocking her as she buried her face in his neck.  
"Bones, none of this is your fault. It's not your fault that some sicko has fixated on you. There is no way for you to have _any_ control over this." Booth pushed Tempe back and framed her face with his hands. "Are you listening to me Bones? This. Is. _Not. _Your. Fault." He searched her eyes for understand, then pulled her back against his chest.

"Thanks Booth." Tempe whispered into his neck, her lips brushing his skin. She didn't remove her face from his neck. In fact, she seemed too snuggled up against his chest even more. Booth didn't mind. He just held her close as all the stress of the day finally caught up to her and she fell asleep, still curled up on his lap. Booth smiled as he gently maneuvered both of them so that they were both lying down, with Tempe still clinging to him like a spider monkey. He kissed her forehead gently.  
"Sweet dreams Bones." He whispered. "Sweet dreams."

Booth lay his head down on his pillow and prayed to any and all higher powers who could watch over the beautiful, brilliant, smart assed, ass kicking angel with the broken heart who clung to him in her sleep. Bones the cat also moved, pressing himself up against Booth's neck on the side opposite Tempe and lay his head on Booth's shoulder, his purring so low it was more a rumbling in his chest than an actual sound. Booth reached up and scratched the cat's ears.  
"Sweet dreams to you too cat." Booth muttered. He caressed Tempe's neck as he started to fall asleep. _'Maybe she'll dream about her daughter.' _Was his last thought before sleep claimed him. And then he started to dream.

BONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONES

_"Daddy! Look at me Daddy!"  
__"I can see you Parker." Booth called with a laugh, waving at his son as the boy swung higher and higher on the tire swing that Booth had hung from the huge cherry tree in the backyard. From inside the house behind him, Booth heard the pounding of sneakered feet. The screen door burst open and Sandri rushed past him where he was sitting on the steps of the back porch, laughing, to throw herself onto the tire swing on top of Parker, her blue eyes sparkling. Despite being a year older, Sandri was smaller than Parker, who was a little tall for his age. They both laughed as her momentum caused the tire swing to swing even higher. At the sound of their laughter, Booth had to smile. God, they were so beautiful. Parker looked just like him, and Sandri was a miniature Tempe. The screen door opened again, more controlled this time, and there was a soft footstep on the porch behind him._

_"Hey stranger." He said, just before Tempe's hand would have touched his neck. She just smiled instead of jumping, she was used to their weird shard ability to sense each other. Yet she still lay her hand on the back of his neck and left it there as she joined him on the steps.  
__"Hey yourself." She whispered, sliding her hand off his neck so that her arm was around his shoulders. Booth slid his arm around her waist, and after a moment, she removed her arm so that she could lean against his chest. She yawned as she settled into his chest.  
__"Tired?" Booth muttered into her hair.  
__"A little." Tempe admitted. She giggled as she watched Sandri fall off the tire swing and pull Parker with her, both of them laughing. "I still can't believe how well they get along."  
_

_"I know." Booth grinned. "I think Parker likes having Sandri around. You know, having someone to look out for him."  
__"And Sandri just adores Parker. She is definitely big sister material. I don't think either of them was meant to be an only child." Tempe lifted her head and smiled into Booth's eyes. She lifted her hand and cupped his cheek, her engagement ring wedding band catching the last rays of the setting sun.  
__"I love you." She whispered, sliding her hands behind his neck and lacing her fingers. He ran a hand through her hair, his own wedding band shining in the failing light.  
__"I love you too Tempe." He grinned. "You're my Bones."  
__"Hmm." Tempe muttered noncommittally before pulling him down for a kiss, to which Booth responded enthusiastically. _

_They broke the kiss when they both heard the giggling that heralded the approach of Parker and Sandri. Tempe and Booth pulled apart just as the two kids threw themselves at them. Parker snuggled into Tempe's lap while Sandri made her self comfortable on Booth's lap. Tempe hugged Parker while Booth slipped an arm around Tempe's shoulders and hugged Sandri with one arm, tickling her hip with one hand while he did so, which made her laugh.  
__"Dad!" She protested through her giggles. "Knock it off."  
__"Not likely." Tempe told her. She hugged Parker and pretended to whisper to him. "Your Daddy is so stubborn."  
__"Look who's talking, miss 'I want a gun'." Booth shot back. They all laughed. _'This is my family.' _Booth thought with a smile. _'My family. . .'

**AN:** _Well, here we go, Chapter Four. Did you like it? Hate it? Give me reviews, please. Oh, and sorry about the delay, but I had a lot to do, applying to college and stuff. But, I am working on Chapter Five, so if I get inspired, I might get that up sooner rather than later. All though, watching 'Bones' seems to inspire me. So you might have to wait untill after Wed. episode. Anyway, review! Thank you!_


	5. I'm sorry

_**AN:** Okay, okay, I know it took a long time. But this chapter is really long to make up for it. Most of this chapter is Tempe/Booth fluff, and Booth/Tempe/Parker interaction. Also, this chapter took so long for two reasons. 1.) The story kind of ran away with me for a while (you know how it is), and 2.) I had a really had time writing to last part (you'll seewhy you get to it). Anyway, enjoy!_

CHAPTER FIVE

When Booth opened his eyes the next morning, he had to smile. Both Tempe and Bones seemed to think that he was more comfortable than the bed. Tempe was laying more on him than the bed, and Bones was snuggled up under her arm, and his weight on Booth's chest was starting to interfere with his breathing. That damn cat was going to have to move. As if sensing his thoughts, the huge gray cat lifted his head and stared at him with huge, bright green eyes. Booth scowled at him, a scowl that usually had suspects cowering. But Bones just blinked at him, entirely unconcerned.  
"Move furball." He growled. Bones stared at him, unblinkingly, than began nonchalantly cleaning around the edges of his bandages. "I mean it fatso. Move." Booth ordered. Bones continued to ignore him, moving onto his shoulder. "Now fatso. Move, or I'll skin you for a rug." The cat blinked slowly, then twisted around and started to clean his haunches. "A bathroom rug." Booth tried. Tempe stirred.

"Booth, stop threatening my cat." She mumbled. Booth grunted.  
"He needs to get off my chest. I'm having trouble breathing."  
"Quit being a baby. He's not that heavy."  
"Bones, that gray furball has to weight at least twenty pounds!"  
"Twenty three." Tempe corrected and Bones meowed in agreement.  
"Oh shut up you." Booth said, glaring at the cat. Bones hissed at him half-heartedly, but didn't move from his spot. Tempe finally lifted her head from where it had been resting on the pillow, her face turned into his neck.  
"Booth, are you trying to tell me that a big tough FBI agent like you can't handle a little bitty kitty cat lying on his chest?" She teased.  
"Bones, twenty three pounds is _not_ a 'little bitty kitty cat'."

Tempe giggled. "I can _not_ believe that you actually said 'little bitty kitty cat'."  
"You said it first."  
"I'm allowed, it's my cat we're talking about." Tempe teased. She yawned suddenly and slid down Booth's chest so that she could rest her head on Booth's shoulder. She scratched Bones's side, which caused the tom cat to roll over on his back, his paws waving in the air, purring loudly. Booth sighed in defeat and placed a hand on Bones's stomach. The cat bit him, playfully, not even breaking the skin, but Booth tried to ham it up.  
"Ow! That mountain lion you call a 'little bitty kitty cat' just bit me!" He complained. Sighing the sigh of the truly victimized, Temp slid off of Booth's chest to sit up.

"Here, let me see." She grabbed Booth's wrist and examined the small dents that Bones's teeth had left. "You big baby! He didn't even break the skin!" She was tempted to fling his hand away, but she didn't. Instead, she raised it to her lips and gently kissed the 'injury'. "There. All better."  
"Hmm." Booth's hand twisted in hers, and the next thing Tempe knew, she was sprawled across Booth's chest, which knocked Bones off, to which he loudly protested. Booth grinned.  
"It seems like we've been in something resembling this position before."  
"You are positively infuriating." Tempe sounded annoyed, but she wasn't making any attempt to push herself up or away. She smiled and touched his check. "And for the life of me, I can not figure out why you drive me crazy." She kissed him soundly, ignoring the fact that an irritated tom cat was head butting her side.

Tempe pulled back first and sighed as she rested her forehead against his.  
"I don't want to get up." She admitted.  
"I kinda figured that." Booth admitted, sliding a hand into her hair, something he found himself doing a lot. He couldn't help it; he loved her hair.  
"You wanna talk about it?" He asked. Tempe closed her eyes and forced herself to focus. But it was damn hard. She loved the way his hand felt in her hair. But she sighed and opened her eyes to meet his gaze.  
"It's just that, last night was horrible. Some creep was _there_, at my house! He was watching me, he broke my window, he hurt my cat, and, honestly, he scared me. As bad as all that it, I can't shake the feeling that something . . . worse is going to happen. And there's this feeling that if I don't get out of bed, then that awful thing that's going to happen won't happen."

"Bones, nothing is going to happen." Booth used his hand in her hair to force her to look at him. "You know how the FBI feels about its agents . . ."  
"But I don't work for the FBI." Tempe interrupted.  
"Shh." Booth used his free hand to lay his finger against her lips. "Shh Bones. You are my partner. That makes you part of the FBI. You're one of us, and _nobody_ threatens one of ours and gets away with it. The lab is going to go over that brick and note atom by atom if it has to. We _will_ get this guy Bones, I promise."  
"Thank you." Tempe leaned down and kissed him. But as soon as his hand slid out of her hair and he tried to deepen the kiss, she broke away and rolled off the bed, somehow managing to also scoop up Bones and take the cat with her.

"Come on Booth, up and at 'em. I don't want to be late." She said. Booth rolled onto his side and stared at her incredulously. When she saw his look of utter disbelief, she gave him a cheeky smile that threatened to melt his bones. "You did such a good job to comforting me that I can't _wait_ to go to work today. So get up, we don't want to be late." She disappeared out the door, the sound of Bones's purring fading as he and Tempe vanished down the hall.  
"Damn that woman and her work ethic." He growled, rolling over onto his stomach and burying his face in his pillow for a few moments before groaning and rolling off his bed to shower, shave and dress. "Damn that woman and her work ethic." He repeated. Despite his words, he couldn't stop a huge, goofy smile from spreading across his face.

BONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONES

Tempe made her way to Booth's kitchen, still carrying Bones, who had his front paws draped over Tempe's shoulder, purring as he nuzzled the side of her face and neck. Tempe giggled when his cold, wet nose invaded her ear as Bones explored the side of her face.  
"Stop that." She scolded him lightly, pulling out a chair and gently depositing him on the seat. Rearing up on his back legs, Bones put his front paws on the table and watched as Tempe moved towards Booth's refrigerator, just like he did at home. Tempe was glad that the move hadn't affected him. She had heard that older cats often reacted badly to a move, and Bones was getting on in years. Angela had given Bones, then a six week old kitten with eyes that seemed to big for his face and paws just big enough to make him adorably clumsy, to Tempe on the day she had received her PhD and the right to call herself 'Doctor' Brennan.

Tempe had been absolutely delighted, snatching up the kitten and hugging him and Angela at the same time. Bones had been with her ever since, even traveling to other countries with her on occasion. Bones had hated Pete from the moment the man had first set foot in the apartment, in fact, hated every man in Tempe's life except Zack and now, Booth. But Bones adored Sandri. When she was born, Bones had lain on top of the baby's dresser for hours, watching over her. When Sandri had began crawling, and, later, walking, she would chase after Bones for hours, eventually falling asleep _on top_ of a happily purring Bones. All of these memories passed through Tempe's mind as she tenderly scratched behind Bones's ears, smiling as he tilted his head back and purred.  
"Sorry about all this Buddy. Now, what should we have for breakfast?"

Tempe usually just had cereal, and let Bones have the milk, but she felt like something more that morning.  
"How about an omelet?" She asked. Bone tilted his head and meowed, like he was agreeing. Tempe laughed. "Hmm, glad you agree." She suddenly became aware of a sound cutting off in the background and realized that Booth must have just shut off the shower. "I wonder if Booth would like one?" She looked at Bones, half expecting a response, and he obliged her with a loud meow. "Oh, you think I should ask him, huh?" She teased her cat. Bones silted his eyes and began purring loudly. Tempe shook her head. "Sometimes, I think you and Angela are working together behind my back." She grumbled as she left the kitchen.

She found the bathroom easily: the door was open and steam was drifting out. She poked her head in and smiled when she saw Booth, in his suit pants and boxers, but bare foot and bare chested, shaving.  
"Hey." He said, spotting her out of the corner of his eyes.  
"Hey yourself." Tempe came up behind him, then slid past him and hopped up on the bathroom counter so she could see his face.  
"What's up?" Booth asked, continuing the shave.  
"Would you like an omelet?"  
"You offering?" He asked, tilting his head back and lifting his chin to shave the bottom.  
"Yes actually, I am." Tempe plucked his razor out of his hand and shaved the underside of his chin for him.

"Hmm." Booth splashed water on his face, patted it dry with a towel, then splashed on a bit of aftershave. Tempe inhaled the scent. God, she loved that smell. "I have a better idea." He flashed her a roguish grin that made her knees weak; if she had been standing instead of sitting, she would have fallen. She raised her eyebrow at him instead.  
"Oh yeah?"  
"Yeah. How about _I_ make the omelets and you take a shower."  
"Hmm." Tempe grinned. "I like that idea."  
"Cool." Booth wrapped his hands around Tempe's waist and lifted her off the counter and set her on the ground in front of him.

The sudden movement startled her, and she shrieked as she grabbed his shoulders. As soon as he set her on the ground, she smacked his chest.  
"Don't do that!" She scolded him. Booth chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close. When she came in contact with his upper chest, she gasped and he sucked in a breath. Tempe looked up at him, suddenly intent on studying his features.  
"What is it?" He asked, unwrapping his arms from around her waist to rub her upper arms.  
"Nothing." She grinned. "You're just living proof that first impressions aren't always right."

Booth laughed and reached up to cup her chin. "You know what Bones? I've known you for all this time, and I still don't understand you." He trailed his thumb across her cheekbone. "But I don't care. I think that half the fun of knowing you is trying to understand you." He chuckled when Tempe's jaw dropped and she gaped at him. Finally, she picked her jaw up off the ground and regained her ability to speak.  
"I don't know whether to kiss you or kick you."  
"Since I was giving you a compliment, I'll take the kiss please." He grinned. "Besides, I've never been on the receiving end of one of your kicks, and I never want to be, not after what I saw you do to Ortez."  
"He deserved it." Tempe grumbled good naturedly.

She suddenly leaned back to look him in the eyes. Booth saw the look on her face and groaned teasingly.  
"Oh boy, I know that look." Booth shook his head at her. "No more talking right now Bones. You take your shower while I make us some breakfast."  
"But. . ." Tempe's protest was cut off by Book pulling her close and kissing her. She started to struggle, then realized that she didn't want to struggle. She relaxed against him and put her hands on his chest, admiring how his muscles felt. When they both pulled back, Tempe suddenly frowned and punched Booth's shoulder.  
"Ow! What was that for?"  
"You made me lose my train of thought!" She scolded. "Now I can't remember what I was going to ask you!"

"Good." Booth teased. He leaned in and kissed her on the forehead. "Go take a shower. I'll go make breakfast."  
"All right." Tempe finally gave in.  
"That's my girl." Booth said over his shoulder as he left the bathroom.  
"That's the second time you've called me that. I am not a _girl_, and I am _not_ yours!" Tempe yelled after him.  
"Shut up and take your shower Bones!" Booth yelled back. For some reason, Tempe couldn't stop a goofy grin from spreading across her face.

BONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONES

When Tempe emerged from the shower, she felt more awake and refreshed. And the smells coming from the kitchen made her mouth water and her stomach rumble. She quickly replaced the butterfly bandages on her head wounds, then dressed quickly in jeans and a red and black camisole, leaving her red blouse on the bed to put on later. She made her way to the kitchen, still in her bare feet. She had to laugh when she entered the kitchen to find Booth standing at the stove, having a staring contest with Bones, who was sitting upright in the middle of the table.  
"Hello baby." She cooed. Booth look startled and Tempe rolled her eyes. "I was talking to the cat."  
"I knew that." Booth mumbled, turning back to the stove to check on the omelets. Tempe laughed and crossed to him. She rose up on her tiptoes and kissed Booth on the cheek.

"You really need to stop sulking every time I call my cat by some endearment." She teased.  
"I'm not sulking." Booth sulked. Tempe's eyes widened and she took a step back, a huge smile on her face.  
"Oh my God, you're jealous."  
"_What!"  
_"You're jealous of my cat!"  
"No I'm not!"  
"Yes you are . . ." Tempe's teasing of Booth was cut off by Booth grabbing her waist, pulling her close and crushing his lips against hers with bruising force. She gasped at the force he used, but then she gripped his shoulders and kissed him back just as forcefully.

When they pulled back, endless moments later, they were both gasping for breath. Booth touched his tongue to his lip and winced.  
"You bit me." He said with a grin.  
"Hmm." Tempe tilted her head to the side and grinned. "Do you have a problem with that?"  
"Nope." Booth grinned. "Not at all." He winked at her, then turned back towards the stove and deftly slid two omelets from two pans onto two plates. He set both plates on the table.  
"Go ahead, dig in." He said. Tempe slid into her seat and followed Booth's advice. She dug in, occasionally feeding tiny bits of egg to Bones, who purred in appreciation. The three of them ate in silence, then Tempe suddenly froze with her fork halfway to her mouth. Her eyes suddenly light up and Booth groaned.  
"Damn it Bones, you've got that look on your face again." Booth pointed his fork at her.

"What look?"  
"That look that says 'I've got a question, and I'm not going to give up until I get an answer'. _That_ look."  
"I remembered what I was going to ask you."  
"I was afraid of that." Booth said with a sigh. He leaned back in his seat. "Go ahead Bones, ask away."  
"What you said about Ortez earlier reminded me; why did you miss the funeral? What was so important?" She asked. Booth sighed and set down his fork. He tilted his head back and stared at the ceiling, collecting his thoughts. Then he slowly looked Tempe in the eye.  
"You."

Tempe's eyes went wide in shock.  
"What?" She whispered. Booth rubbed the back of his neck.  
"After you beat up Ortez, word got back to his gang. Ortez was humiliated, and he decided to put out a hit on you." Booth winced when he saw all the color drain from her face.  
"He was going to have me killed?"  
"Yeah." Booth sighed. "As son as it went out, a member of the Gang Unit rushed to tell me. He found me just as I was leaving to go to the funeral."  
"What did you do?"

"I found Ortez and followed him into an alley. I pinned him to the wall, put my gun in his mouth and told him to call off the hit. He tried to tell me that you weren't my partner because you weren't FBI. I told him that didn't matter, that you were my partner and if anything happened to you I would kill him, and that he wouldn't even see it coming."  
"So he called off the hit."  
"After I stuck my gun practically down his throat and cocked it to prove I meant it despite the fact that I'm an FBI agent, yeah, he called off the hit."

"Oh my God Booth!" Tempe slammed her hands down on the table as she stood up and stalked toward him, anger making her eyes a bright burning blue. "Do you have any idea how _stupid_ that was?" She got right next to him and started poking him in the chest. "It was more than stupid, it was dangerous and idiotically protective and chauvinistic and . . . and . . ." At this point, her anger seemed to rob her of her ability to speak because she sputtered before suddenly smiling as the anger drained out of her eyes. "It was also incredibly sweet."

Booth stared at her in shock, then scowled and reached for her.  
"Why you little . . . get back here!" He growled. Tempe grinned as she jumped back out of his reach.  
"You should have seen the look on your face!"  
"Yeah, well, you're scary when you're angry." Booth responded, getting up from his chair and _stalking_ towards her, a predatory smile on his face. "Come here."

"No." She staid stubbornly, backing away from him.  
"Bones, stop being stubborn."  
"Don't tell me what to do!"  
"Then get over here."  
"You're still trying to tell me what to do!"  
"You know you like it." Booth leered playfully. Tempe's eyes flashed and she stood her ground, hands on her hips.

Booth grinned and stepped towards her. Without warning, Tempe reached out and hooked her fingers through Booth's belt loops and pulled him towards her.  
"_You_ come _here_." She whispered, pulling him close. He grinned.  
"Now who's telling who what to do?" He teased.  
"Shut up Booth." Tempe wrapped her arms around Booth's neck and moved to kiss him, but Booth pulled back before their lips could touch.

"No." He teased.  
"Stop being stubborn."  
"Pot calling the kettle black."  
"I don't know what that means." This time, Tempe didn't allow Booth to pull away. She yanked his hand down and kissed him, hard. Booth just knew that the small bite on his lip had reopened, but Tempe deepened the kiss just then and Booth suddenly had better things to do than think.

BONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONES

"Bones, you are _not_ bringing that mountain lion."  
"Yes, I am."  
"Bones. . ."  
"Shut up Booth. I'm the boss, I can bring my cat to work if I want."  
"Dr. Goodman's the boss."  
"Over the Jeffersonian. The lab and _my_ office are mine." Tempe shrugged on her jacket, then scooped up her cat. "Besides, I already called Goodman and cleared it with him."

"When did you do that?"  
"When you were finishing getting dressed and complaining about your lip. I called Angela too."  
"Bones, you're killing me here." Booth groaned, following her out the door. Tempe laughed and shifted the cat so that he was looking over her shoulder at him. Booth made a face at him, but Bones just purred, then began to clean around the edge of the new bandages that Tempe had replaced that morning.

Tempe cradled Bones like he was her baby, so Booth opened the car door for her, which earned him a quick kiss. She climbed in and settled the purring cat on her lap as Booth closed the door, the made his way around to the driver's side. The fifteen minute ride was spent in comfortable silence except for the purring of Bones, who was curled up in Tempe's lap, pressed up against her stomach and purring so loud his body was vibrating.

Booth finally broke the silence as they pulled up to the Jeffersonian.  
"What time should I pick you up?" He asked.  
"You're not going to come in with me?"  
"I'd like to, but I can't. I have paperwork that has launched an attack against me for control of my desk. I have to go beat it back."  
"Right." Tempe laughed. "Pick me up about six, okay?"  
"Six is fine." Booth agreed. He leaned over and kissed her gently. "See you later. You too cat." He added, scratching Bones's ears affectionately.  
"Bye." Tempe opened the door and slid out. Booth watched until she and the cat had disappeared inside. Then he sighed and pulled out of the parking lot and head towards the Hoover building.

BONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONES

Tempe entered the lab, holding her cat like a shield, and was almost knocked flat by Angela.  
"Oh sweetie!" The beautiful artist descended on her best friend and favorite cat and wrapped her arms around both of them in a tight hug. Tempe sighed and hugged her tightly in return.  
"I'm okay Angela, really." Tempe assured her. Angela pulled back and ran her eyes over Tempe's face, gasping at the cuts on Tempe's hairline, which were covered with butterfly bandages.  
"Are you sure sweetie? Those cuts look painful. Oh, and poor Bones!" Angela bent her head to examine the cat. "Oh baby, your poor paws."  
"He'll be fine Angela." Tempe assured her.  
"Are you okay Dr. Brennan?" Zach asked shyly, coming up to the group. Tempe smiled at her student.

"Of course I'm okay." She assured him. "And Bones is fine."  
"I'm glad." Zach gave her another smile then went back to his lab area. Angela followed Tempe to her office, closing the door behind her.  
"Okay sweetie." Angela settled herself on the couch while Tempe sat in her desk chair and Bones made himself comfortable on her desk. "I want you to tell me _everything, _especially about your date with Booth last night."  
"Well, I told Booth about Pete and Sandri."

"You _did_! You never tell _anyone_ about Sandri and that dirt bag she calls a father! The only reason Hodgins and Zach even know about her is because they were here when you used to bring her to the lab."  
"I know. But I told Booth."  
"And?"  
"And he thinks that Sandri is adorable and Pete is a bastard."  
"Go Booth!" Angela cheered. "What else?"  
"Well . . ." Tempe couldn't stop the grin that threatened to split her head in two. "He kissed me."

Angela's delighted squeal was so loud that Zach and Hodgins both looked up and then at each other.  
"Well." Hodgins said. "It sounds like Angela is finally seeing all her match making efforts come to fruition."  
"Well, Dr. Brennan _is_ staying at Agent Booth's apartment."  
"_What_! Who told you that?"  
"Angela called me this morning." Zach said smugly before moving away from Hodgins and going to feed his beetles.

Tempe had jumped nearly three feet into the air when Angela had squealed, and Bones had fled to the top of Tempe's bookcase faster than Tempe would have thought possible.  
"Angela!" She scolded, getting to her feet and crossing to the bookcase.  
"Sorry." Angela said sheepishly while Tempe began trying to coax Bones down from the bookcase. "So, what else happened? Come on sweetie, you can't leave me hanging!" Angela grinned as Tempe sighed, yet started at the beginning while continuing to try and coax Bones down. Angela couldn't stop a few more squeals from escaping, especially when she found out about Tempe and Bones spending the night in Booth's bed.

"Oh my God!"  
"We just talked and slept Angela."  
"That's all?"  
"Well, we kissed . . ."  
"Ah hah!"  
"But that's it!"

"Uh huh." Angela said with a smug smile. Tempe rolled her eyes, but continued her story as she finally managed to get Bones down and back onto her desk. Angela practically melted when she heard about Booth making breakfast, and gasped when she learned about the reason that Booth had missed the funeral.  
"Oh sweetie." Angela got up and sat on the corner of Tempe's desk. "See? He is completely head over heels for you. Remember when he saved you from that corrupt FBI agent?"  
"Of course I remember! It was only a few weeks ago!" Tempe said. She remembered it like it was yesterday . . .

_ She had never been more scared in her life. And the man who was about to take her life disgusted her. He was actually trying to rationalize everything. If she wasn't so scared, she probably would have laughed in his face. Or thrown up, one of the two.  
__"I'm not like him though." Kenton insisted. "The things I have to do to you, you'll be gone first. You'll never know a thing. I never expected anyone to find out." He took out his gun, holding it by the barrel. He was going to hit her with the butt. Tempe began to sob and she attempted to scream from behind the gag. _'Booth!' _She thought desperately. _'Someone, help! This can't be the end!'

_ Kenton drew back his arm, but before he could hit her, there was a gunshot and the corrupt agent screamed as he fell, clutching his arm. She looked up as FBI agents poured into the room, with Booth in the lead, still holding his gun. He was the one who had shot Kenton and saved her. He was also limping and holding his ribs. Tempe couldn't believe her eyes. The man should have been in the hospital. Instead, here he was, saving her yet again. He headed right for her and removed her gag, then tried to lift her off the hook, but the effort was to much for his injuries. Undaunted, he stuck his head between her arms, wrapped his arm around her waist and lifted her free that way. Then his strength left him and he fell to his knees._

_ Tempe hugged him tightly as she sobbed, shaking from her close encounter. Booth held her close.  
__"It's okay. I'm right here." He said, rubbing her back. "It's all over. You're okay. Shh, I'm right here." He soothed her gently, hugging her close. "All right. It's all over." She pulled back slightly as something occurred to her.  
__"How did you get out of the hospital?" She pulled back so she could see his face, her arms still around his neck.  
__"Hodgins gave me a ride. Maybe you can give me a ride back though, huh?" He said. Tempe laughed softly and nodded. "You can?" He asked. Tempe nodded again as he moaned in pain. He rested his forehead on her shoulder as she pulled him in for another hug._

Tempe smiled at Angela as she scratched Bones's ears. But Bones seemed to be in a bad mood: he shook her hand off and stalked to the far side of the desk.  
"Look Angela, this thing with Booth, I just don't know yet, okay? I just wanna take it slow for right now."  
"Well, you have let him know you're interested, right?"  
"Oh yeah." Tempe said with a grin. "He definitely knows I'm interested."  
"Well, then you're good." Angela said with a grin.

BONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONES

Booth hadn't been lying about his paperwork. It had already taken over his desk, and if he let it go any longer he'd need a snow shovel just to _get_ to his desk. He'd been at it for four and a half hours. It was twelve thirty, and he was more than half down. He sighed off on one file, closed it and reached for another.

When he opened the folder, he sucked in a breath. It was the file on the Kenton case. It was all there, especially pictures and descriptions of his and Tempe's wounds. Booth felt anger bubbling up inside him at the picture of the bloody cut on Tempe's forehead, and the bruises the ropes had left on her wrists. He had come so close to losing her. If they had been to late, if Kenton had killed her, he wouldn't have been sitting in jail right now, he'd be dead. Booth would have killed him. Suddenly, he was overcome with the desire to hear Tempe's voice, see her, touch her. He reached for his cell phone and punched in her number.

"Brennan."  
"Hey."  
"Hey Booth. What's up?"  
"Just wondering if you're free for lunch."  
"Sure."  
"Great. I'll pick you up in half an hour."  
"That'll be great. I'll see you at one."  
"See you then."  
"Bye." Booth closed his phone and grinned as he renewed his attack on his paperwork.

BONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONES

Tempe was guiding Zach through a spine reconstruction when she felt Booth enter the lab. She still didn't know how she could sense his presence, but she had gotten used to the tingling sensation on the back of her neck that told her Booth was nearby.  
"You're late." She called without turning around. Zach jumped slightly, then spotted Booth and shook his head as he returned his attention to trying to put part of the spine back together.  
"I know, I know." Booth called back, swiping his card to allow him access.  
"You said one o'clock. It is now," she checked her watch, "one forty seven."  
"I know Bones, but I have a good reason."  
"And what is it?" Tempe reached out and gently rotated the bone fragment in Zach's hand so that it smoothly fit with the other. He smiled at her in thanks.

"Dr. Tempe!" A tiny voice yelled in delight. Tempe turned just in time to see a blur racing in her direction.  
"Parker!" Tempe looked at Booth as his son hugged her waist.  
"Rebecca asked me to take him for a few days." Booth explained. "She wanted to drop him off at my office and was late. That's why I'm late."  
"Oh." Tempe scooped up Parker with an ease born of familiarity. Ever since Christmas, Tempe had seen Parker as much as Booth had. They were pals now. "Well, I like Parker, so I'll forgive you." She teased. She turned back to the table, Parker settled comfortably on her hip. Parker's eyes went wide when he saw the skeleton that Zach was putting back together.  
"Oh wow!" He exclaimed. "Hi Zach!"  
"Hi Parker."

"I thought we were going to lunch." Booth protested.  
"We are." Tempe assured him. "Are you fine by yourself now Zach?"  
"Yeah. Thanks Dr. Brennan."  
"You're welcome." She turned her attention to Parker. "Do you like cats?"  
"Yeah!"  
"Well, there's one in my office you can go see. His name is Bones."  
"Cool!"

Tempe smiled as she set Parker on the ground and he took off as a run. As soon as he was out of earshot she looked at Booth.  
"Are you sure about this?"  
"What?"  
"My stalker Booth. Is it safe for Parker to be around me?"  
"Bones please calm down. With both of us looking out for him, Parker couldn't be safer. And this stalker won't be after you for long. I got a call from the lab."  
"And?"  
"Well, you may be a genius, but your 'admirer' is an idiot."

"For God's sake Booth, tell me!"  
"He didn't wear gloves. The lab pulled a complete set of prints from the brick and the note."  
"You're kidding."  
"Nope. The lab is running them now."  
"That's terrific!" Tempe looked so happy, that Booth couldn't resist. He curled his hand around her neck and pulled her in for a kiss. She kissed him back, enjoying the feelings of warmth and safety that she had whenever Booth kissed her. They broke apart when Angela squealed excitedly. Booth chuckled as he rested his forehead on hers.  
"I think we just made Angela's day."  
"Hmm." Tempe kissed him again. This time they broke the kiss when a light flashed.

"Angela!" Tempe yelled, pulling out of Booth's embrace to glare at the artist. Angela shook her head in denial and pointed at Hodgins, who was standing next to her, holding a digital camera.  
"Hodgins, give me that!" Tempe demanded, holding out her hand.  
"Oh no you don't!" Angela snatched the camera out of Hodgins's hands and popped out the memory stick before shoving the camera back into his hands and darting away. Hodgins grinned and placed the camera in Tempe's hand.

"Here you go Dr. Brennan." He said. Tempe growled and ran a hand through her hair, resisting the urge to throw the camera to the ground. Instead she shoved the camera back into his chest, and scowled as he walked away, smirking.  
"Sometimes I want to kill both of them." She told Booth. Booth laughed and slid his arm around her waist.  
"I'm kind of liking Angela right . . . OW!"

Tempe extracted her elbow from his stomach as he bent almost double, holding his stomach.  
"You're infuriating." She informed him stalking away from him and making a beeline for her office. He caught up to her just before she reached her office door.  
"Oh come on, you know you're crazy about me." He flashed her a charming smile. Tempe rolled her eyes at him.  
"Knock it off Booth. You owe me and your son lunch." Tempe smiled at him to take the sting out of the scolding. She opened the door to her office and found Parker sitting cross legged on the floor, leaning back against her couch and giggling. Tempe had to smile when she saw why.

Bones was in Parker's lap. He was reared up on his hind legs, with his front paws resting on Parker's chest and he was sniffing his face, his whiskers tickling Parker's cheeks.  
"Hey Parker, let's go." Booth said. Parker stood up and ran over to his dad, Bones hanging from his arms. "Whoa, that mountain lion is _not_ coming with us." Booth protested. "Wait, haven't I already said that today?"  
"Yes, you have." Tempe retrieved her cat from Parker. "And, actually, yes, Bones _is_ coming with us."  
"Why?"  
"I want to take him back to your place."  
"But this morning you wanted him with you!"  
"Don't yell at me!"  
"Then start making sense!"  
"You're still yelling at me!"

Booth sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Neither one of them noticed that Parker was staring at them with an amused look on his face; they were to busy glaring at each other.  
"Fine, Bones, I'm sorry. Now, will you please explain this to me?"  
"Bones has been acting weird. He's been irritable and he keeps pacing. I think there's something in the lab that irritating him. I should get him out of here."  
"All right!" Booth threw his arms up in the air. "Fine, I guess the cat can come."

"Yes!" Parker jumped and punched the air, which startled Booth and Tempe. "I like the cat." He ran over to Tempe, who smiled and let him take Bones. Parker held Bones against his chest with one arm and reached up to take Tempe's hand. She smiled down at him.  
"Dr. Tempe?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Where are we going?"

"Well, you and I have a lunch date." She grinned and ruffled his hair with her free hand.  
"Just you and me?"  
"Well, we're going to let your daddy come too, okay?"  
"Well . . ." Parker shifted Bones and bit his lip as he considered it. "Okay, Daddy can come. Just this once."  
"Just this once . . ." Booth chocked out. Tempe had to laugh at the look on his face. His eyes looked like there were going to pop out of his head. "Parker!" Booth scooped up his son, who giggled. Tempe rescued her cat and Booth tickled his son.  
"Come on, move it." Temp encouraged, herding them towards the door.

BONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONES

"All I'm saying, Bones, is that you attract more trouble than a normal person." Booth insisted.  
"You're exaggerating." Tempe scoffed. It was seven o'clock, and Tempe and Booth were getting a few groceries from the car. Booth had already opened the door of the apartment for Parker, who had gone right to his room to play. Earlier, after dropping off Bones at the apartment, Booth had taken Parker and Temp to lunch. It had been fun, and Booth had blown off the rest of his paperwork to spend the rest of the day with Tempe and his son at the lab. Tempe loved having Parker at the lab. Despite his young age, or may because of it, Parker was fascinated by everything Tempe showed him, and remembered everything she told him. But it had been a long day, and she was glad to be home. It was funny how Booth's place was starting to feel like home after only one night.

"Besides, what are you going to do about it?" Tempe teased quietly. "Tie me to the bed?"  
"Don't tempt me, I've got handcuffs." Booth growled. Tempe laughed, especially when Booth came up behind her and growled playfully in her ear. But her laughter died on her lips when she entered the kitchen and saw the grisly offering her stalker had left on the table for her. The shopping bags fell from her suddenly shaking hands. She felt a scream rising and building in her throat, and she covered her mouth with her hands to muffle it. She didn't want to scare Parker. The tears gathered in her eyes and spilled down her cheeks. Swallowing her screams, Tempe took a step towards the table, reaching out in denial and desperation.  
"Bones." She whispered. "Oh no, Bones, Bones!"

The large gray tomcat lay on his side on the table, in a pool of his own blood. His thick fur, so soft and silky, which Tempe loved to bury her nose in, was matted and streaked with blood. Suddenly, Bones's huge, bright green eyes snapped open and Tempe's sobs increased when she realized that despite his wounds, her loyal friend wasn't dead. Not yet, anyway.  
"Oh my God." Tempe sank into a chair. Bones let out a pain filled meow and started struggling to push himself up. He got his front legs under him, but his back legs refused to move. But the stubborn cat didn't let that stop him.

Bones dragged himself across the table toward Temp inch by agonizing inch, intent only on reaching Tempe. Even though Tempe's heart ached at seeing him in pain, she didn't reach for him, sensing he needed to do this by himself. Finally, with the last of his strength, Bones collapsed into Tempe's arm. With a sob, she held him close, ignoring the blood that was soaking into her shirt as it flowed out of Bones's body in greater amounts.  
"Bones, I'm so sorry." She sobbed, wetting his fur with her tears as she pressed her face against his. Bones purred and nuzzled against her face, licking the tears off her cheeks.

"Tempe." Booth came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on her shoulder. She was so upset, she didn't even register the fact that he wasn't calling her 'Bones'. "Oh Temperance, I'm sorry." He dropped his hand, carefully to Bones's head. "You poor cat. I'm sorry. God, Tempe, I'm sorry. God, Tempe, I'm sorry."  
"Bones, I'm sorry I couldn't protect you." Tempe whispered, holding him close.

Bones stopped purring and closed his eyes. He took one last breath, let it out and, finally, quietly, slipped away. Bones faded away into a warm, sunlit place where there was no pain, no blood, no weirdo's who liked to cause pain. There was only Bones, with Tempe and Sandri, where they played and laughed, together. Forever.

_**AN:** Well, there it is, Chapter Five. I cried when I wrote the last part, I really did. As always, read and review and tell me what you think. They'll get closer to getting the stalker in the next chapter, as well as some 'Tempe hurt, Booth comfort'. See you later!_


	6. We will get him

**_AN: _HERE IT IS! FINALLY! Yes, Chapter Six is here. I HAVEN'T DIED! And I haven't given up on this story, I have just been_ reallllllly_ busy! I had classes and finals and dentists appointments and funerals (I'm not kidding). Anyway, this chapter is mostly Booth/Brennan fluff, I couldn't resist. And really, if your cat had been horribly murdered, wouldn't you want Booth there comforting you? I would!**

CHAPTER SIX

Tempe was inconsolable. Booth wrapped his arms around her while she clutched Bones's lifeless body to her chest and sobbed.  
"I'm sorry babe." Booth whispered into her hair. "God, I'm sorry. But we _will_ get this bastard."  
"Promise me." Tempe whispered. "Promise me that we'll get this son of a bitch."  
"I promise." Booth told her. He pressed his lips against her temple and tightened his hold on her, trying desperately to comfort her. But this was one pain that he couldn't save her from, one wound that he couldn't help heal.

"I'll get you a towel to wrap him in." Booth said quietly, kissing the skin of her neck gently.  
"Check on Parker." Tempe reminded him weakly.  
"I know." He squeezed her shoulder, then headed for the bathroom, making a detour into Parker's room. He smiled when he saw that all the excitement of running around the lab with Tempe had exhausted his son. Parker was sprawled across his bed, fast asleep, clutching his teddy bear. Booth took off his son's shoes, pulled a blanket over him, checked his nightlight, then shut off the light and closed the door.

Booth went to his bathroom and pulled out an old but still intact bath towel. Then he made his way back to the living room. Tempe was as he left her, cradling Bone's lifeless body, with silent tears running down her face. Booth knelt in front of her and touched her knees.  
"Hey." He whispered. When she lifted her head, he handed her the towel.  
"Parker?" She asked, wrapping the towel around Bones's body as tenderly as she would wrap a blanket around a baby.  
"He's asleep." Booth rubbed the top of her legs. "You wore him out babe."

He got to his feet, then gripped Tempe's upper arms and urged her to her feet.  
"Come on." As soon as she was standing, her let her go, then stepped behind her and hugged her, resting his chin on her shoulder.  
"Come on now Tempe, come on." He kept her moving towards his bedroom, careful not to call her 'Bones'. His thoughtlessly given nickname would only cause her pain right now. He led her to his bedroom and set her down on the bed. He pulled a box out of his closet. "Come on babe, give him to me."  
"No, I'll do it." Tempe placed Bones in the box like she was laying a new born in a crib. Booth put the lid on the box and moved the box into the corner.

"Honey, you should get out of that shirt, it's got blood on it."  
"Can I borrow a tee shirt?" Tempe asked. "I. . . I don't want to go back to the guest room."  
"Sure." Booth rummaged around in his dresser and pulled out a gray tee shirt that said 'U.S. Army' on it in black. "Here."  
"Thanks."  
"I'll wait in the hallway." Booth offered, taking her hand and squeezing it briefly before leaving the room. He leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. Damn it, he wished he could get his hands around that man's throat. He could kill him for hurting Tempe like this. Tempe had loved that cat like her child, and that bastard had ripped him away. Booth's thoughts were interrupted by Tempe opening the door.

She was wearing his shirt, which swamped her small frame and fell to about mid-thigh. Once she opened the door, she curled up on the bed. Booth closed the door behind him and joined her on the bed. He didn't say anything, just curled up behind her, draping his arm over her waist and dropped a kiss to the back of her neck, right at the nape. He smiled when she shivered, then laid back.  
"You gonna be okay babe?"  
"Yes." She put her hand over his and laced their fingers. "Just . . . lay with me, okay?"  
"Sure babe. I'll stay right here."  
"Thank you." Tempe whispered.

They lay there in silence for a while, Tempe snuggled back against his chest. She sighed, and Booth smiled.  
"What's on your mind?"  
"How did you . . .?"  
"I know _you_. Now, what's eating you?"  
"Sandri." Tempe whispered. "She adored Bones, I have to call and tell her he's dead."  
"Oh, babe." Booth tightened his arm around her and kissed the top of her head. "I don't envy you having to make that call." He rested his chin on top of her head. "Do you want to do that now?"  
"I should." She sighed. "But I left my phone in my purse."  
"Here." Booth grabbed his off the nightstand, where he had dropped it automatically. "Use mine."  
"Thanks."

With a sigh, Tempe sat up, then folded her legs up under her. For some reason, she wanted Booth to hear this conversation, so she put the phone on speaker phone, Booth also sat up and rested his back against the headboard. Wanting his support, Tempe leaned back against his chest as they listened to the phone ring.  
"Hello?" A bubbly, flighty, slightly bored woman's voice answered. Tempe rolled her eyes.  
"Is Pete there?" She asked.  
"Umm, well yes, but," there was a breathless giggle that made Tempe want to gag, "he's in the shower. Who's this?"  
"Temperance."  
"Who?"

Tempe resisted the urge to drop kick the phone out the window. "I'm his ex-wife."  
"Oooh!" That gag-inducing giggle again. "The dirt lady!"  
"_What?_"  
"Yeah, Petey told me that you'd rather dig in the dirt then be married and raise his kid."  
"Can I speak to Sandri?" Tempe asked, rubbing her forehead, trying to force back a frustration headache. Booth started massaging her shoulders gently.  
"The little brat? No, she's grounded."  
"I'm her mother!"  
"So? She was insolent and rude and I sent her to her room."

Tempe wished she could reach through the phone and slap the owner of that voice. "Could you have Pete call me please?"  
"Will do! Bye now!" There was a click, and Tempe shut the cell phone.  
"That was one of the most infuriating conversations I have ever had." Tempe closed her eyes and sagged against Booth. "God, I wish I could talk to Sandri." Her voice turned sad. "I miss her."  
"I know you do." As he kissed her temple, his eyes landed on the dresser, and he saw something that he had been to worried about Tempe to notice before. Tempe felt him stiffen.  
"What?"

"Look, on the dresser." Booth disentangled himself from Tempe and crossed the room to pick up the envelope. "It's addressed to you."  
"Bring it here." Tempe rearranged herself so that she was sitting Indian style in the middle of his bed. Booth joined her and handed it to her. Tempe held it in her hands for a moment before opening it. It was a thick white envelope, with her name sprawled across the front.

She opened it and drew out its contents. A piece of white paper and several instant Polaroid pictures. Tempe unfolded the paper first and gasped. Written in red in were the words 'This time it was you cat' and a picture of Bones, laying in a puddle of his own blood was taped beneath the words, along with a picture of her and Booth standing next to her car last night after they had dinner. 'Maybe next time it'll be your partner. I'll kill anyone who tries to stand between us' was written below the picture. Tempe swallowed and looked through the other pictures.

They were all of her.

Some were of her alone, but others were of her with Angela, leaving the Jeffersonian for lunch or entering together in the morning. But most were of her and Booth. Him holding the door open for her. The two of them bickering as they walked through the parking lot. Tempe's hand started to shake, scattering the photos. Booth enfolded hers in his, then raised them to his lips and kissed her knuckles.  
"It's okay." He whispered. "Don't worry. I've got you watching my back, I'm watching yours. We'll be fine."

"Daddy?" A small voice asked from the doorway.  
"Hey Parker." Booth said, scooping up the pictures and the paper back into the envelope. "Nice nap?"  
"Yeah." Parker crawled into the bed and smiled at Tempe.  
"What's up Buddy?" Booth asked, ruffling his dark hair.  
"I'm hungry." Parker said.  
"Well, then let's go get something to eat." Booth said with a smile for Tempe and Parker.

BONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONES

After a dinner of tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches, Parker curled up in an oversized beanbag chair with a Spider-Man blanket, while Tempe and Booth curled up on the couch. They were watching _Pirates of the Caribbean_, and Tempe was fascinated, having never seen it. They were in the middle of watching Johnny Depp and Keira Knightly drink rum, dance around a bonfire and sing _The Pirates Life for Me_ when Tempe's cell phone, which she had placed on the table next to the couch, rang.

Parker was sound asleep, so Booth picked up the remote and paused the movie. Feeling lazy, Tempe flipped open her phone and pressed the speaker phone button without looking.  
"Hello?" She asked, resting her head on Booth's chest, smiling when he ran his fingers through her hair.  
"Hi Temperance. How's the bones?" A voice that was oily it made Booth's skin crawl oozed across the connection. Tempe made a face and rolled her eyes.  
"Hello Pete." Tempe shifted her hips, trying to shift into a more comfortable position. Booth grabbed her hips and gave her a stern look. Tempe gave him a wicked grin, but stopped teasing him and settled back against his chest.

"Why'd you call?" Pete demanded. Tempe raised an eyebrow at the phone.  
"I need a reason to call and talk to my daughter?"  
"If you wanted to talk to Sandrianna, why did you want me to call you back?" Pete sounded so bored and annoyed that Tempe's temper snapped.  
"Because that _girl_ who answered your phone wouldn't let me talk to her! Bedding them kind of young now, aren't you?"  
"Vicky is a . . . associate." Pete sounded vaguely uncomfortable. "From work."  
"Right. An associate who hangs around your apartment while you shower, and has the power to ground _my_ daughter."

"Quit being so high and mighty _Temperance_! Whose cell phone did you call from earlier? The number on the caller ID wasn't your cell, or your home phone."  
"I used Booth's."  
"Your boyfriend?"  
"Special Agent Seeley Booth, FBI. He's my partner."  
"You don't work for the FBI."

Tempe rolled her eyes. "I assist the FBI on cases where a forensic anthropologist is needed. If you read more than the sports scores, you'd know that. Booth and I have worked on some pretty high profiles cases."  
"Oh." Was all that Pete could come up with.  
"Now, can I please talk to Sandri?"  
"Fine." There was a rustling sound, then they could hear Pete yelling in the background. "Sandrianna! Your mother's on the phone!" There was the sound of running feet and a young girl's voice.  
"Pete, don't call me Sandrianna!"  
"Don't call me 'Pete' young lady! I am you father!"  
"Yeah, well fatherhood isn't exactly your forte." Sandri shot back before picking up the phone.

"Hi mommy!"  
"Hi baby." Tempe's whole face had lit up when she heard Sandri's voice, and Booth thought it was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. And he _had_ to like Sandri. She was a brilliant, sarcastic spitfire, just like her mother. Telling her father that 'fatherhood isn't exactly your forte' at _five?_ Good God, he loved that little girl already.  
"I saw you in the paper." Sandri continued. "Who was that guy with you?"  
"Seeley Booth. He's my partner and works for the FBI."  
"Cool! My mom works for the FBI!"  
"Sandri, darling, I have bad news." Tempe said gently.  
"Something happened to Bones, didn't it?" Sandri's voice went very soft and quiet, and suddenly she sounded exactly her age.

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry, but Bones died."  
"Oh no." Sandri started to cry. "How?"  
"Sweetheart, Bones was old."  
"Oh." Sandri whispered. There was silence, then Sandri spoke again. "Mom, when can I come visit? I miss you and Aunt Angela and Hodgins and Zack and the lab."  
"I know Sandri. I miss you too, but it's your dad's call."  
"Great, my social life is in the hands of Pete and his stripper girlfriend." Sand grounded dramatically, once again sounding much older than five. "I'm doomed!"

"Sandri!" Tempe laughed.  
"What? I want to come home! 'Icky Vicky' doesn't like me; I heard her talking to Pete. She thinks I'm 'insolent' and rude and she doesn't want me around."  
"I'm sorry Sandri, but your dad has custody."  
"Giving Pete custody was like giving a wounded parakeet to a pit bull." Sandri mumbled.  
"I'm sorry baby."  
"It's not your fault mom." Sandri growled suddenly. "'Stripper Vicky' wants the phone. I love you mom."  
"I love you too honey."

"Bye mom."  
"Bye." Tempe flipped the phone closed, then fell against Booth's chest and buried her face in his neck. "God, I miss her."  
"Maybe after all this is over, we can lean on Pete to let her come visit." Booth suggested. Tempe shrugged.  
"I can't lean on Pete to do anything. He's not scared of me, he knows he can hold Sandri over my head and say 'jump' and I'll ask 'How high?'. He's addicted to power."  
"Yeah, but he's never had to deal with a pissed off FBI agent before."  
"Oh yeah?" Tempe lifted her head and gave him half of a grin. "And why would you be pissed off at Pete?"

"Because he hurt you. He's keeping you away from your daughter." Booth gave her the other half of the grin, but his eyes were serious and caring. "I can't accept that Tempe."  
"Thank you." She whispered, leaning down to kiss him.Booth wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back. They pulled back to breathe and Booth gave her what Tempe thought of as his 'bad boy' grin.  
"You want to put Parker to bed and take this into the bedroom?" Booth leered playfully.  
"Hmm." Tempe pretended to think about it. "Tempting, very tempting Booth. But . . ." She snagged the remote control and turned the movie back on.

"Sorry Booth, I had to listen to Angela and Zack and even Hodgins talk about this movie nonstop for a week, and I am determined to finish it."  
"You are a cruel, cruel woman." Booth mumbled good naturedly.  
"Shut up Booth, I'm trying to watch this movie."  
"Cruel, cruel woman."  
"Seeley. . ."  
"Shutting up Bones." He slipped a hand under her shift and resting it on her warm back. "Watch your movie."

She rolled her eyes, but relaxed into his embrace. But when his hand moved higher and to the side, she yelped and jumped, and slapped his shoulder.  
"Booth! Watch your hands!" She was scolding him, but a smile tugged at her lips.  
"Watch your movie." Booth urged, giving her an innocent, wide eyed smile.  
"You watch yourself." Tempe warned him with a smile.  
"Shh, Bones." He was amazed at how easily he slipped back into using her nickname, and it seemed to comfort her. She practically melted against his chest when she heard it and snuggled up under his chin. Booth kissed the top of her head and traced circle on her lower back as they watched the rest of the movie.

BONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONES

"Can . . . can I put Parker to bed?" Tempe asked as Booth ejected the DVD and put it away. He raised an eyebrow as he turned off the TV.  
"Sure, you can help me if you want." He went to scoop the sleeping child into his arms, but Tempe stopped him.  
"Let me get him."  
"Sure babe." Booth stepped back and smiled as he watched Tempe pick up his son, who cuddled against her chest. Booth followed them down the hall to Parker's room.

Together, they changed Parker into his Batman pajama's and tucked him into bed. Tempe tenderly brushed back a lock of hair from Parker's forehead, staring at features that were so much like his father's it was uncanny.  
"God Booth, he looks just like you." She whispered. Booth wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck.  
"I know. Adorable, isn't he? I do good work." He teased. Tempe elbowed him gently.  
"Full of ourselves today are we?" She teased. Booth laughed quietly. Tempe felt his chest rumble.  
"I only speak the truth."

"Right." Tempe scoffed, slipping out of his arms and leaving Parker's room. Booth followed her into the hall and shut the door. "Think about it, Booth. How much time did you really contribute? Five minutes?"  
"Hey!" Booth protested. Tempe laughed over her shoulder at him and Booth growled.  
"Oh, that's it." Come here Bones." Booth jumped toward her and wrapped his arm around her waist. He lifted her off her feet and held her tight against his chest.  
"Booth!" She hissed. "What do you think you're doing? Put me down!"

"Umm, no, I don't think so." Booth teased. In one fluid motion, he had Tempe over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.  
"Booth!"  
"Shut up Bones!" Booth teased. He went into his bedroom, and tossed her onto his bed, where she landed with a squeak.  
"Booth! I'm going to kick your ass!"  
"I know." Booth sat next to her and kissed her deeply. Despite her best efforts, Tempe moaned and kissed him back, sliding a hand behind his neck. Booth pulled back when oxygen became an issue. "But the look on your face was worth it."

"Ohh!" Tempe pushed him so that he fell back. "You are so infuriating!"  
"And you're a pain in the ass." Booth shot back, grabbing her arm and pulling her down to lay with him.  
"Yeah, well, I work on that." Tempe said before Booth's laughter got to her and she had to kiss him.

BONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONES

"You know, we should get your cat to the lab." Booth mumbled against her skin. They were curled up on the bed, Tempe wearing panties and his army tee shirt and Booth was wearing a pair of boxers. She was on her side with Booth spooned up behind her, his arm draped across her waist and holding her tight. He had been teasing her with little kisses on her neck.  
"I know." She whispered.  
"If you want, I can drop him off at the FBI lab when I go in in the morning." Booth offered.

"No." Tempe laid her hand over his and laced their fingers. "I want my lab to do it."  
"Tempe . . ." Booth trailed off, then sighed and interested himself in the curve of her neck. "If you're sure."  
"I'm sure." Tempe whispered. "I won't be able to do it, and neither will Angela, but I can trust Zack and Hodgins."  
"Okay." Booth said soothingly. If Tempe wanted her squints to do the examination of her cat's body, then her squints would do it. "Shh. Let's get some sleep, okay?"  
"Okay." Tempe agreed. She twisted around onto her other side and snuggled into Booth's chest. "Thank you, for everything." She whispered, her breath warm on his collarbone.  
"You're welcome . . . for everything." Booth whispered back.

**AN: Well, what did you think? I'm already working on Chapter Seven, and I'll get it up as soon as possible. I don't have to work this week, and I'm finished with school, so it will get up faster. I hope. Anyway, reviews make me work faster, so review!**


	7. A Funeral For Bones

**AN:** Hi eyeryone! Sorry this took so long. I was doing stuff for my birthday party, I got a new kitten (I named her Eames, after Alex Eames in Law& Order:Criminal Intent)who had to be taken into the vet for shots, and I went out of state for two weeks to stay with a friend. Anyway, here's Chapter Seven. It's really Bones/Booth, because Bones is still suffering because of her cat's death (I don't know about you, but if my cat had been horriblely murdered, I'd wouldn't be all right the next day). Anyway, here it is. Enjoy!

CHAPTER SEVEN

The next morning was a chaos that Tempe found strangely enjoyable. She made the discovery that Parker didn't just look like his dad, he also seemed to share Booth's utter disdain for mornings. But at least with Parker, Tempe could bodily pluck him from bed and deposit him in a kitchen chair in front of a bowl of cereal. Booth required a different approach.

"Booth, you need to get up." Tempe told her partner for the third time. Booth mumbled something incomprehensible from underneath his pillow. Tempe laughed and wrestled the pillow from his grasp.  
"What did you say?" She asked. The FBI agent raised his head, with mussed hair and sleep filled eyes, and attempted to glare at her. An attempt that had Tempe laughing at him.  
"Gimme." He mumbled, making a half-hearted swipe for his pillow.  
"No way." Tempe jumped back, still holding her prize. "You need to get up."  
"No." Booth mumbled. Having lost his pillow, he took Tempe's and burrowed under it.

Tempe shook her head and decided a new approach was called for. She crawled onto the bed and tugged on the covers until Booth's back was exposed.  
"Booth, come on." She practically purred, putting a hand on his back between his shoulder blades. Booth didn't move. "Seeley . . ." She tried, leaning down and kissing his shoulder, and then his neck. "Come on babe, you need to get up, it's time for work."  
"I don't want to get up." Booth said from beneath his, no _her_, pillow. Tempe sat back with a laugh.

"Too late." She said, reaching out and moving the pillow. Since she didn't have to fight him for it, and he was speaking in complete sentences again, she knew he was awake. Booth rolled over onto his back and gave Tempe the sexiest grin she had ever seen. His mussed hair and five o'clock shadow just made him that much sexier. Tempe leaned over him and kissed him, letting out a yelp of surprise when Booth flipped them over.  
"Hmm." He muttered, pulling back so that his lips just barely brushed hers as she talked. "I could get used to getting woken up like that."  
"Hmm." Tempe responded before kissing him again. When air became an issue, Booth pulled back again.  
"You're much prettier than my alarm clock."

Tempe burst out laughing and pushing at his chest. Reluctantly, he sat back.  
"You're still half-asleep." She teased him gently, running a hand through his hair. "Go take a shower. I'll go make sure Parker hasn't fallen asleep in his cereal bowl."  
"Parker's fine." Booth had Tempe pinned before she could blink. "Wanna join me in the shower?"  
"Sorry Booth, but I already took my shower." Tempe informed him.  
"I noticed." He whispered huskily, nuzzling her neck. "You smell good." He gently bit her neck, chuckling when she yelped, then soothing the pain away with his lips and tongue. "Mmm, you taste good too."  
"Booth!" Tempe laughed and flipped him over, knowing as she did so that she couldn't have moved him if he didn't want her to.

"Go take your shower." She told him, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I'm going to go check on Parker. That boy is so much like you, I'll be surprised if he's not asleep at the table." She dodged his grab and laughed at his pouting look.  
"Stop that. I'm building up immunity against it."  
"You wish."  
"I know."  
"Then why do you want me to stop? You know you want me." Booth teased, looking brighter-eyed and more awake by the moment. Tempe laughed and crossed to the closet.  
"If you're awake enough to tease and proposition me, you're awake enough to get up and get dressed." She left the room, leaving Booth sitting there, shaking his head.

**BONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONES**

Booth was amazed when, showered, shaved and dressed, he walked into the living room to find Tempe sitting on the couch with Parker sitting on her lap. His son was dressed, awake and fed. He was flipping through his dinosaur book, pointing out his favorites and stumbling through the text, with gentle coaching from Tempe. Booth had never seen Parker awake and functioning this early. Parker looked up when he heard his father in the doorway and grinned. Temp grinned when she recognized Booth's grin.  
"Hi Daddy!" Parker yelled. He slid off the couch and ran to him, laughing.

"Good morning buddy." Booth snatched Parker up off the ground and swung him up above his head. Parker squealed in delight, and giggled madly as Booth spun around a few times before settling Parker on his hip. "Did you sleep well little man?"  
"Yes." Parker said. "Dr. Tempe's helping me read my book!" He explained, pointing at Tempe and the book. Tempe closed the book and set it aside.

"Took you long enough." She teased Booth, crossing the room and taking Parker into her arms. She squeezed him, and then set him on his feet. "Go put your book back in your room, okay cutie?" She ruffled his hair and he beamed up at her.  
"Okay." He agreed. He scampered over to the couch, reminding Tempe of an adorable puppy, snatched up the book, and rushed down the hall to his room. Tempe smiled after him, then looked up at Booth, sadness clouding her eyes.  
"I put Bones in the car, and called the lab." She said in a low voice. "Zack and Hodgins are ready to do the examination, and Goodman has given me and Angela the day off."

She sighed and rested her forehead on his chest, closing her eyes against the tears and the rush of memories. Bones, with huge green eyes that seemed to big for his face, gazing up at her for the first time. The way he had clumsily attacked shadows with a kitten's determination. The awkward way he had run, when his paws and back legs had been just a little too large for his body. The way he had hissed and spat and clawed at Pete, yet had followed Sandri around like a shadow.

Tempe sniffled and wiped away a few errant tears. Booth stepped close and wrapped his arms around her in a tight, comforting hug. And although he pressed his lips against her temple in a brief kiss, the hug was not a romantic one. It was a tight hug of safety and comfort, and it was exactly what Tempe needed at that moment. Booth always seemed to know exactly what she needed and she loved him for it.

The instant the through crossed her mind, her eyes shot open in surprise, although she was very careful to keep her body relaxed. If she tense up, Booth would instantly know something was wrong. And he was so stubborn that he wouldn't leave her alone until she told him. So, while her mind raced because of a slip of the tongue, figuratively speaking, she made sure her body stayed relaxed.  
_'Why did I think that? Am I really in love with Booth?'_ Tempe had never been in love with anyone. She _loved_, sure; she loved Sandri, her brother, her parents and Angela of course. She had even _loved_ a few of her boyfriends. But she had never been _in love_ with anyone, not even Pete. But what she was feeling for Booth was stronger and felt more real than anything she had experienced before.

But she wouldn't tell him yet, if ever. What she was feeling was too new, to fragile, and she was afraid that if she vocalized them, they would fall to the ground and shatter like blown glass. Tempe smiled to herself and hugged Booth a little tighter and burying her face in his chest, breathing in his scent. She couldn't say it right now, but she could think it.  
_'I love you.'_ She thought fiercely. _'I love you.'_ She would wait. What Booth didn't know couldn't hurt him . . . or her.

**BONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONES**

"Look, Dr. Tempe! It's just like my book!" Parker said excitedly, pointing at the huge dinosaur skeleton, while holding Tempe's hand with his other hand. Angela laughed at the delight on Parker's face. Other than the three of them, the huge display room was empty, so Tempe smiled and released Parker's hand.  
"Go on, go take a closer look." She urged. Parker beamed and scrambled to the display, staring up at it in open-mouthed wonder.  
"He's so cute." Angela gushed. "And he looks exactly like Booth."  
"I know." Tempe said with a grin.

Since Goodman had given Angela the day off as well as Tempe, she had decided to tag along with Tempe, Booth and Parker to the museum to see the dinosaurs. Booth was just a room behind them, on the phone with the FBI lab. Parker ran back to Tempe and started pulling on her hand. Tempe and Angela both laughed as Tempe let Parker lead her over to the display and Angela followed. Parker pointed at one of the reconstructed skeletons excitedly.

"Look Dr. Tempe! It's a raptor, just like in my book!" Parker squirmed, trying to see over the wall that surrounded the exhibit. It went up to his chin. Tempe smiled and picked him up setting him on her hip so he could see the entire exhibit. Parker laughed in delight and hugged Tempe around the neck. He turned his head suddenly and looked over her shoulder, that familiar smile spreading across his face.  
"There you are Daddy!" Parker squealed. He wiggled and Tempe put him down.

She turned around and watched the two with a smile. Parker ran to Booth and jumped into his arms.  
"There's a dinosaur just like in my book." Parker told him excitedly.  
"Cool." Booth said with a grin. He turned Parker so that he could see Angela. "Why don't you go ask Angela if she'll draw you a picture of a dinosaur."  
"Okay!" Parker agreed. Booth set him down and the little boy ran over to the artist. Sensing that Booth wanted to talk to Tempe alone, Angela led Parker out of earshot.

"What did the lab have to say?" Tempe asked Booth. He grinned at her and reached out to tug on a stray strand of her hair before tucking it behind her ear.  
"The lab finally matched the prints." He told her.  
"From the brick?"  
"Yeah. They belong to an Arnold T. Yelstam. He had a few arrests for peeping at girls, two for breaking and entering, even a few for stalking."  
"Well, let's go get him!" Tempe demanded Booth pulled her into his arms to keep her from rushing from the room.

"Whoa there Tiger. There's a problem."  
"What?"  
"Well, his last known was with his mother. And when she died last year, he sold the house to a development company, who tore it down." Booth loosened his grip, but Tempe didn't leave his embrace. In fact, she stepped closer and rested her head on his chest.  
"Let me guess . . . he didn't exactly leave a forwarding address."  
"Good guess." Booth dropped a quick kiss to her hair, then pulled back to look at her. "You alright?"  
"I'm fine."  
"Well, then, let's go catch up to Parker before he has Angela drawing him a fifty-foot mural."

**BONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONES**

"How's the weather up there little man?" Angela teased Parker, who was perched on Booth's shoulders, staring at a reconstructed Tyrannosaurus Rex and Brontosaurus with wide-eyed amazement. Parker giggled at Angela's question, then looked around.  
"Where's Dr. Tempe?" He asked.  
"She's right over there sweetie." Angela assured him. "She's just on the phone."  
"Oh." Parker turned his attention back to the dinosaurs, but his father shot a questioning look at Angela, who gave him a tiny nod.

The phone call was from Goodman.

Tempe finished her phone call and made her way back over to them, just as Parker spotted a sandbox where four kids about his age where using large paintbrushes to try and uncover a 'dinosaur skeleton'.  
"Look Daddy!" He squealed excitedly. "I want to dig too!"  
"I take him over there." Angela offered, reaching up to take Parker. "That way you can talk to Tempe."  
"That okay with you buddy?" Booth asked his son. Parker, who was so eager to go dig that he was practically vibrating, nodded vigorously and reached for Angela. Angela laughed and caught the bundle of energy as he threw himself off of his dad's shoulders and into her arms. Angela carried him over to the sandbox as Booth turned to Tempe and touched her arm.

"What did Goodman have to say?" He asked her gently. Tempe looked down, blinking back tears.  
"He said that Zack and Hodgins were finished."  
"Oh." Booth moved his hand up her arm and across her shoulder to rest against the smooth skin of her neck.  
"I'm really sorry about your cat, Bones. I know how much you loved him."  
"Would you mind talking me back to my place later, so I can bury him?" Tempe asked quietly. Booth nodded.  
"Tell you what. We'll leave Parker at the lab with Angela, we'll go bury your cat, and then we'll go back and pick up Parker."  
"Okay." Tempe gave him a weak smile, then wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. "Thank you." She whispered, just before his lips covered hers.

They pulled apart when a four year old voice reached their ears.  
"Ewwww! Daddy, you're _kissing_ Dr. Tempe!" Parker looked horrified. Booth and Tempe both laughed at the look on his face. Booth grabbed his son and held him upside down.  
"You got a problem with that little man?" Booth teased. "Get him Bones!"  
"Oh, you're in for it now." Tempe teased Parker, reaching out and tickling him until he squealed, then leaning in and kissing his cheek, making Parker giggle, and Booth laugh.

**BONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONES**

"Thanks again." Tempe told Booth. Booth reached across the darkened car and took her hand, then rubbed his thumb across the back of her hand.  
"No need to think me Bones. This was something you needed to do."

Booth and Tempe were on their way back to the lab to pick up Parker after the 'funeral' for Bones. They had recovered his remains from the Institute. Zack had placed them neatly in a small wooden box, which Booth had collected because Tempe couldn't bring herself to touch it. It broke Booth's heart to see her in so much pain. She had had Bones for so long that he was almost like a child to her.  
They had buried Bones in his favorite corner of the back flower garden, where he had loved to lie and sun himself. Tempe had taken it hard, sobbing brokenly in Booth's arms for at least ten minutes. As much as he hated seeing her in this much pain, he was glad that she trusted him enough to let him see her like this. He felt honored that she didn't push him away, that she allowed him to offer her strength.

Booth lifted her hand to his lips and brushed his lips over her knuckles before releasing it with a smile and replacing it on the steering wheel. He stopped at a red light, and glanced over at Tempe, who had pulled her feet up under her and was resting her head on the window.  
"Are you okay Bones?"  
"Just tired." She smiled at him. "I think that seeing Parker will probably cheer me up."  
Booth grinned as the light changed green and he started forward. "Yeah, Parker has that affect on people."

"Booth!" Tempe screamed, seconds before a black SUV slammed into them, and Booth's vision went white, then black.

**BONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONES**

Booth moaned and blinked, shaking his head to try and clear his head of the cobwebs, which caused pain to explode behind his eyes. His eyes burned and the world seemed red. The coppery tang of blood reached his nostrils, and he started wiping blood out of his eyes.  
"Bones?" He mumbled, his jaw feeling swollen and uncooperative. He turned his head, wincing at the twinge that caused white explosions of pain. Tempe was unconscious, her head resting limply against the metal door frame, blood dripping down her face from cuts from glass from the shattered passenger window. The SUV had hit them on Tempe's side, which was why she had seen it first. The door was bent inward, trapping her legs and pinning her to the side by her ribs.

"Tempe?" Booth reached out to her, wincing at a small pain in his muscles. He touched her shoulder, but didn't shake her, worried about her neck.  
"Tempe? Temperance, are you all right? Bones, wake up, come on, please." He looked up when he heard the footsteps. But when he saw the face peering in the smashed window, leering at Tempe, Booth's heart almost stopped and an icy hand of fear gripped his spine. He _knew_ that face! He had seen it only a few hours ago, in the file the FBI lab had faxed to him at the Jeffersonian.

It was the face of Arnold T. Yelstam. The man who's prints had been on the brick thrown through Tempe's window. It was her stalker!

"Get the hell away from her!" Booth yelled, grabbing for his gun. Yelstam sneered at Booth.  
"I warned you." Yelstam's voice had a whining tone that made Booth's cringe. "I warned both of you! She's mine! Mine! She's better off dead than with you! She belongs to me!"  
"Get away from her or I will shoot you." Booth freed his gun and leveled it at Yelstam, who sneered again.  
"Oh please. Everybody knows that FBI field agents are horrible shots."

The weight of his gun was making his injured muscles and shoulder scream, but he fought to keep the gun steady, despite the pain and the blood still running into his eyes.  
"Think again, you bastard. I was a military trained sniper for the Rangers, and you're threatening my partner. Get the hell away from her!"  
"No! She's mine!" Yelstam reached for Tempe, almost like he was going to drag her out of the shattered passenger window, and Booth saw the knife in his hand for the first time. It seemed dark with blood, and he suddenly flashed to what Zack had told them about Bones' body.

The cause of death had been blood loss. There were five wounds to Bones's spine, made by a seven inch blade with a single serrated edge, just like the one in Yelstam's hand. The knife started moving toward Tempe and Booth fired, just as a tremor wracked his arm, causing the gun to jerk. Yelstam jerked and screamed in pain and shock as the bullet hit him in the shoulder, causing him to drop the knife. Booth heard sirens, getting closer by the second; someone must have reported the accident. Yelstam heard them also, and his eyes went wide as he stumbled back, his hand pressed to his shoulder.

"I'll get you later." He snarled. "I'll get you and be back for her! She's mine!"  
"Not likely." Booth spat, his body hurting more by the second, and his eyes burning because of the blood running into them. "You'll never touch her!"  
"She's mine!" Yelstam screamed, before turning and running off into the night. As soon as he was gone, Booth's gun fell from his nerveless fingers. As the darkness closed in, Booth reached out and gripped Tempe's arm, just to feel her, and to let her know that he was there. As the emergency vehicles got close enough to see the lights, Booth closed his burning eyes and sank into unconsciousness.

**AN:** Well, there it is, Chapter Seven. Did you like it? Hate it? What? Reveiw please! Sorry about the chilf hanger, but I'll try to get Chapter Eight out as soon as possible (I know, I know, I always say that. But it's true! I don't have class or anything, just work from seven until noon.)


End file.
